Heart Of War
by Writophrenic
Summary: "Give me two good reasons why I shouldn't put holes in both your heads..right here...right now?" He says. The riffle pointed straight at me. My mind goes numb and suddenly it goes back to when it all started. Before I met either one of them. When I foolishly believed I could have my cake...and eat it. How else did I seriously expect this to end? AU* KakaSaku, Itasaku.
1. Dangerous Liaisons

**Author's note: **So I know it's probably not a good idea for me to start a new fic but here I am. I love challenges. (My other stories are still active…they will ALL be completed)

I dedicate this fic to **ElevatedJewel**, she mentioned some time back that she didn't have enough Kakashi stories to follow and enjoy. So I thought, let me go the extra mile and add one more loved character…Itachi. It's an ItaSaku, Kakasaku fic. This one's for you EJ

I hope you all enjoy. (R&R)

**P.S: Rated M.**

~xoxo~

**Chapter one.**

The dimly lit room we are in just adds to my arousal. He switched off all the lights and lit the many scented candles that are now slowly burning away as I writhe and squirm on the bed. My hands grab a fistful of the silky sheets as I pull them to me. This is what he does to me.

My body is his to pleasure and he does just that. I am at his mercy-His hands, his tongue, his teeth…they are all on me as everything he does drives me closer to the edge. My head is thrown back as I bite my lips, suppressing a scream. A moan comes out instead. It is unlike me. It's so primal. So carnal. So wanton.

He is like a drug and I'm addicted. I want more. I need more.

It is all playing out like nothing I've ever experienced, like a scene out of my wildest fantasy. The way he is looking at me, the way he is tasting me, kissing me, like I'm the only woman in the world. His lips on mine. His hands on me...his hard fingers curled upward in me, driving me wild. He hasn't even taken off my underwear, just moved my panties to the side as he explores my most heated part. The bra has been tugged down, expossing my erect nipples, making them pop out more as the still fastened lace garment squeezes at my soft breasts.

He licks me, he sucks on my taut nipples. He is savage. He is raw. He is all-consuming. His kisses are wine, his kisses are poison. The more he gives, the more I want.

The quiet room gets filled with nothing but panting...nothing but my losing it, letting go of all reserve and control. I don't mind being like this with him.

I can't control the rapid-fire beat of my heart. I can't calm the rise and fall of my chest as I struggle to breathe. I can't cool the burning sensation in the pit of my stomach. This isn't what seduction is supposed to feel like. I know seduction. I know sex. The heat and the thrill and the way I grow wet. The way a lover grows hard and fills me. I know it all too well. Like the back of my hand, like my very own name. But this…

It feels new, it feels fresh and I love it. Oh boy, do I love it. I feel like a love struck teenager with my first physical crush, like a virgin bride on her wedding night; touched for the very first time. Exploring and discovering my body and all the parts that crave to be touched, to be licked, to be loved.

This is what I have been searching for. This is what I have been missing out on.

His head hovers above mine, his lips open slightly as his breath touches my already inflamed skin. I lift my hand and trace a finger on his scar. It runs from his eye brow and down to his check. It's so thin and yet I feel a knot in my throat as I think of just who would have done that do him.

His lips descend down on mine and he claims them like they are a prize. Like he has been poisoned and my lips hold the antidote. My bent knees turn to jelly and I feel my body start to spasm. I need more contact, I need him in me. I lift my hips to meet his hardness. The contrast is mind-blowing. My softness against his hardness.

He groans as I moan. It is a sound I welcome, I want him to lose it. I want him to feel like I feel. I trace my hands on his toned arms and dig my nails on his back. I move them lower until they touch the waistband of his black boxer briefs. I squeeze his tight ass and pull him to me, the contact causes a friction I can't deny enjoying. It hits me on my most sensitive spot and my panties are so damp...wetter, in anticipation of what's to come. I raise my hips again and this time I don't stop until I build up a rhythm. I'm rubbing my softest, wettest part against him and it feels amazing. He grinds back. The feeling is intense...toe-curling intense. Our bodies move in unison, like they are following a beat, a melody that only we can hear.

"Ka..ka…shi." I breathlessly moan out.

He stills my movements, my wanton gyrating. "W-wait." He finally says, his voice hoarse and sensual; breathless. I love it, "if…if you keep moving like that, this will be over before we get to the good part." Sweat drips from his forehead and his silver hair is damp. I love the sight of him.

"Then…let's…get to the…good part." My voice comes off as needy but I don't care. I need to feel him in me, stretching me, filling me.

He smirks at me and my heart races. His lips drop to my neck and I gasp. His hands make it to my lace panties and I know any second they will be off. I will be exposed to his eyes and he will see just how hot for him I am. He knows I'm dripping, his fingers have been there.

He lifts himself slightly off me and starts tugging at my waist band. Oh my.

The door suddenly bursts open. We abruptly move away from each other as Kakashi simultaneously throws the sheets at me so I can cover up.

"What the-"

In walks a raven-haired man. In his hands, what I can just assume is an Ak-47. He fires multiple shots at the nightstand and I scream.

I stare at him wide eyed. What have I done?

"Well, well…what is going on here?" his voice is so calm and confident despite the situation. Then he fires again and this time it's straight at the leg of the man in bed with me.

I scream out as the bullet goes through my lover's leg.

"Itachi, you son of a bitch!" Kakashi curses as he winces "fuck!"

"Give me two good reasons why I shouldn't put holes in both your heads…right here…right now." he says. The riffle pointed straight at me.

I look at him and then at Kakashi and I know there are no words to explain just how sorry I am. My heart races and this time it's not because of Kakashi's touch or his expert tongue.

My mind goes numb and then suddenly it goes back to when this all started. When I foolishly believed I could have my cake…and eat it. How innocent and clueless I had been. I go back to a time when I didn't even know anyone who owned a gun…let alone shot at me.

How could I have been so stupid…so selfish?

How else did I seriously expect this to end?

~xoxo~

_The start of a dangerous friendship. (6 months earlier)_

If there was one word that could be used to describe me other than boring or predicable, it would have to be…average.

I am of average height. I got average results in college and I was probably going to attend an interview that will take me one step closer to having an average job, so I can look forward to an average pay check.

The only thing about me that is beyond average is my hair. Most people who looked at me would think I was trying to rebel against society or something. Because let's face it, how many normal people walk around with pink hair? Especially 22 year olds…my guess is, not that many.

The day I was going for my job interview _at Uchiha and sons_ seemed like any normal day. I had gotten up, taken a quick shower and put on a tight fitting, knee length little black dress with my one good pair of platform heels. Uchiha and sons was the most successful law firm in konoha. Unfortunately for me, I didn't study law and so my job interview was as a personal assistant.

The job market was a joke and so when I got the call for the interview, you can imagine my surprise and if I'm honest…my joy.

I left the loft I was sharing with my crazy roommate. By crazy I don't mean, 'padded cell and meds' crazy but more like crazy spontaneous. I like her. We have been friends since high school and she is so close to me I sometimes see her as my sister.

Being an only child and coming from an average family, you can guess where I stand when it comes to wheels. I don't have a car. If I should overshare, I might as well mention that I have never even owned a bicycle. So it was walking and getting on busses and cabs for me.

One thing to be grateful for that day was that it wasn't raining anymore. It had poured cats and dogs the night before but as I was walking on the sidewalk that day, the only reminder that it was the rain season was the wet ground and the puddles in the streets.

I was seriously rethinking wearing heels this high. Maybe I should have put on flats until I was near the interview building. But as I continued walking, I knew it was too late to do anything about it.

My stomach rumbled. Damn it. Just great. I had forgotten to eat breakfast. My phone went off and I found it was a text from my roommate and friend, Ino. The crazy one.

I should remember to put this on silent.

**Hey Forehead, I'm sorry I didn't come home last night and see you before your big interview. All the best okay.**

**-kisses.**

Of course, even when she is being encouraging, Ino always finds a way to squeeze in calling me _Forehead. _I had considered cutting my hair with a fringe but decided against it at the last minute. No use hiding a part of me. I had to own it. Be proud of who I am.

**Thanks love. I'll try my best.**

**Xo.**

I put my phone away and right after that, before I even had a chance to look up, I bumped into someone. I stumbled and struggled to keep myself standing and in my attempt not to fall, my heel broke and I almost fell to the damp ground.

The guy I had bumped into tried to help me. He ended up smearing mustard all over my dress instead. The hot dog he had been about to eat fell, travelling down the length of my dress until it reached the dirty, wet ground. The folder containing my credentials dropped to the ground as well.

I was only relieved because it was made of plastic and the papers inside were all safe.

"Shit!" I swore. No. No. No. How the heck was I supposed to attend an interview when I looked like I had just been molested by hotdogs and mustard?

"Are you okay?"

"Do I seriously look okay?" I picked up the folder, looked at my ruined dress and felt my heart sink, "Look what you just did to my dress and shoes." I stood awkwardly, one leg higher than the other, feeling like tears were going to pour from my eyes any second. I didn't even have any glue on me. My poor heels.

"Maybe not such a good idea to wear heels if you can't walk in them." His voice was calm and low. "But judging by your hair, I take it you are not a person known to make good decisions."

"Excuse me?!" what the hell? I looked up at him and stared into his dark orbs. His lips curved in an annoying smirk. The son of a bitch actually had the audacity to smirk at me.

"Hey, don't bite my head off because you were too busy texting and acting like a teen instead of actually looking where you were going." He put his hands in his pants pockets, making his tailored suit look even more fitted.

"Are you seriously going to blame me for this? You're the one stuffing yourself with a hotdog in the early morning and rubbing mustard all over my dress."

"Okay, my bad." he looked me straight in the eyes and I could see the amusement in his, "Though I doubt it looked any better before." He said under his breath but I heard him loud and clear. My blood boiled over. The hot dog seller faced away like he was embarrassed for me. How had the day turned out like this?

"You rude asshole." I said. My nostrils flaring like a bull about to charge towards a matador.

His laughter came out throaty and some of his raven hair came on his face. He ran his hands through it and it just annoyed me more, "That's not very ladylike."

"This is not funny and I am far from feeling like a lady right now, so I sure as heck will not act like one." I bent over to get the heel that had detached from my one good shoe. Yeah, I knew I should have worn flats until I reached the building.

"Sir, we have to get going." A muscular man stood next to us and motioned that the rude hotdog-eating man follow him.

The black haired man sighed and put his hand back in his pocket. "I guess we do." He started walking away, "Oh, one more thing…" Reaching in his jacket, he grabbed his wallet and took out 5 notes, the highest denomination, which he put in my hands, "get yourself a better dress and new shoes."

I slapped his hand away and the money dropped to the ground. "Screw you. I don't need your money. So what, you think just because daddy dearest can bend to your will and get you everything you desire, that it's okay to treat people like this? You are pathetic." I spat out.

He recoiled a bit and then smirked again. "Well, aren't you a feisty one." He walked away, leaving the money on the ground, "Get the money or don't, I don't really care. That foolish poor person's pride will get you nowhere." He climbed in the back seat of the expensive looking car and opened the window slightly, "Though I must add, between the one who has a personal driver and the one who is standing on the pavement with one shoe on and covered in mustard, who is really looking pathetic? Mmh?"

My lips twitched in annoyance and I thought I would scream out. "You rich people are all the same. You're all one hundred percent dicks."

He smirked at me and the window started closing. "Good day." And the car drove off, leaving me fuming and wishing I had a gun or something. I got my phone and saw that I still had forty minutes till my interview time.

There had to be a cheap boutique with formal wear around here somewhere. Screw that infuriating son of a bitch and his money. I looked at the notes still by my feet. They stayed there for a second, taunting me, laughing at me. Then they blew away and a homeless man nearby dove for them. A huge smile formed on his face. Christmas had come early. Better him than me, I didn't need that guy's hand-outs.

What an ass.

With a frown on my face, I rushed awkwardly down the street, wearing one high heeled shoe and one broken one. This was probably what people referred to as a walk of shame. I finally saw a promising little boutique. It had in stock various designs of suits and dresses. The pencil skirts looked great and the bodycon dresses looked even better. The best part was that they were all affordable. I picked up a knee-high navy blue formal dress and black heels. I knew it was not a planned shopping outing and it would come and bite me in the ass later on but I still gave the cashier my debit card. Once I got the job, the money would be replaced.

I put the soiled LBD in a bag and started off for my destination.

~xoxo~

So, despite the crapstatic luck I'd had earlier, I had managed to make it in time with 10 minutes to spare. Thanks universe, so maybe you aren't a complete bitch after all. I walked to the receptionist and told her my business. She directed me to the elevator and told me the interviews were being conducted on the 10th floor.

Taking the elevator to the 10th floor, my heart started racing. I had spent days preparing for this interview but still the nervousness overtook me. Maybe if I concentrated on my anger for that rude hotdog man and channelled it into gaining an ounce of confidence, I would come out of this victorious.

The elevator door finally opened once I had reached the right floor and I took in a deep breath before I stepped out. My heels tapping as I took each step.

There were about five girls waiting in the foyer. Competition. I walked to the desk where a beautiful blonde was sitting. She looked more Victoria's Secret Angel than personal assistant.

"Good morning." I said, a smile on my face. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I have an interview at 9 o'clock."

"Good morning. You are just in time." She replied, "Please take a seat. There is still someone in the office at the moment."

"Thank you." I told her and made my way to the seats. A smile was on my face as I said hi to the other girls.

Sitting down, my feet on the floor and the folder on my laps, I prepared to wait until my time came. My strength left me when I saw one distraught girl running out of the large office with the glass doors and walls. She was in tears and held her papers to her chest.

How tough was the interviewer? Did I have what it takes?

The girl behind the desk shook her head and picked up the phone. She listened for a second and then put it back down. My heart raced.

"Miss Haruno," I heard the blonde woman call for me, "he's ready for you." She gave me a smile that told me to be strong, or maybe I was just imagining it. Why would she offer me comfort?

My feet stood firmly on the ground and straightened my dress. Putting one foot in front of the other, I made my way to the office praying I didn't come out of there in tears as well. I pushed the glass door and entered. The room was cool. Aircon. Why would he do that when he could just easily have opened the window? It was cool and airy outside.

I pushed further inside and the man seated by the table looked up at me. His dark pools made contact with my emerald ones and he smirked. My heart stopped beating. My legs froze where they stood.

How much bad luck could one girl possibly have? My interviewer, my potential employer, my possible boss…was the jerk from the hot dog stand.

I immediately said bye to any hopes of getting this job. I'd called him a dick, an asshole and told him screw you right to his face. I was doomed.

"Good morning Miss Haruno, I'm Uchiha Itachi." He stood up from his seat and gestured to the seat opposite his, "Please, do take a seat."

My legs couldn't move as I looked at his clearly amused face. He obviously remembered me.

I took it back…the universe is a complete bitch.

~xoxo~

**Author's note:** well that's it for chapter one guys. Please tell me what you think (my first attempt at a lemon, how did I do?). Follow if you wanna know more.

Reviews are needed.


	2. The beautiful and the damned

You know that mini heart attack feeling you get when you drop your new touch screen phone, when the earphones are not there to act as a much needed savior? Your heart beats fast. You hold your breath and if you could, you would scream, but of course you don't because in that moment you have lost the ability to talk, to do anything really…except panic internally and feel like crap. You just busted your new phone. You know that feeling, right? Now multiply that feeling by 10. That was how I felt as I stared in the midnight black eyes of my interviewer. The arrogant Uchiha Itachi.

I still remember how smug that face was and the amusement in his smile. If it were a game of chess, that would be a definite 'checkmate' moment. I was like a caged animal and he alone could release me. Goodbye potential job at awesome law firm I wanted to get into and hello unemployment. Uchiha Itachi looked like the kind of man who would reach out to any company in town and blacklist me. I shuddered as I thought about it all.

"Miss Haruno?" He was indicating that I seat opposite him. He had settled back into his overly-comfortable seat, his elbows on the table and showing the golden cuff links on his pressed shirt. He reminded me of a mafia boss, all high and mighty and powerful. Calm and collected, right before he attaches weights to your feet and drops you head first in a cold, dark lake. Time to swim with the fishes.

Another shudder escaped me.

I swallowed hard and tried to think of something good that could come out of this. Well, I don't know about you but I couldn't think of anything. Not a single thing. Go figure.

Somehow my legs started moving and I found myself by the seat. I cleared my throat. "T-thank you, Mr. Uchiha." Forget for a second that you called him a dick, I kept telling myself. As I sat there trying to convince myself, truth be told, it wasn't really working.

"I like doing these interviews myself and not leaving them to some HR lady because I'll be the one working with you. I make sure I hire the best because this isn't some downtown rundown law firm and I'm not your average attorney. Okay, so let's move this along." He started studying the papers on his desk; papers which I assumed were my documents. I didn't even want to think of how much of a joke my Resume was. No prior job position, no internships, nothing. I had waited tables in college but that wasn't going to help me much, was it? This was going to be good.

"I've looked at your transcript and Resume, not very impressive but it's okay. Tell me why I should hire you and not anyone of the other people I know are waiting outside?" He pushed the papers away from him and looked at me. No longer did he have that smirk on his face, he looked serious. Business-like. It was hard to believe it was the same guy smearing mustard all over me and insulting my fashion. Uncanny.

I had prepped for that interview enough days, I wasn't going to choke up and ruin it. Well, more that I'd already done by insulting Mr. Uchiha on a sidewalk earlier.

Okay, here goes nothing. I took a deep breath. "I have a philosophy, do something right or don't attempt to do it at all. I know my results from school are showing that I'm average but I'm very driven. Thinking of myself as average enables me to push harder so I can grow and succeed at everything I do. I'm very passionate when I set my mind on something. This-"

He raised his hand up and I stopped talking, "So basically everything that the other aspirants are going to tell me?" he sounded bored. "Good to know."

O-ookay. So, I knew that was my first interview in all my life but was that really how he was supposed to act. "Well, not just that. I will also-"

He interrupted me again. "Let me guess…you will be a team player because you work well with others. You can work amazingly under minimal supervision, right? You are what, creative and self-motivated? Adaptive to differing environments? Blah, blah, blah." The guy actually yawned. What the heck? Was he doing this because of what had happened earlier or was he like this all the time?

"Clearly, this isn't going so well. What if I told you that I could give you this job but only after we spend a night together? You scratch my back I scratch yours." He said it like he was serious. His eyes fixed on my face and I was sure my face looked like it was on fire. He did not just say that, did he? The asshole was serious.

"Excuse me?" I wanted to pretend that I hadn't heard him. That my still shocked brain was still recovering from when I first walked in the room. Anything was better than what I was hearing being true.

"It's simple really. A favour for a favour. I'm sure not even you are that naïve. Think about it." He was smirking at me and I felt sick. What a giant sleaze ball of a dick.

To hell with this job. I wasn't a prostitute.

"Is that how you work, Mr. Uchiha? You dangle the prospect of a job in front of desperate young ladies for what, sexual favours?" I scoffed "Good to know. I believe I have some bad news for you. I'm not that kind of girl. I'll never be that kind of girl. Unlike you, who has daddy dearest to buy your way into school and give you this position in this firm, I work hard for everything I have. I actually earned the papers you so rudely called 'unimpressive'. I worked hard in school and I sure as hell will work hard until I find a job. I didn't spend those sleepless nights studying and doing my assignments, pumped full of coffee and energy drinks to be treated like a piece of meat. I worked hard for my diploma and I won't let you or any other power-high douchebag make me feel like a sex object. That little ploy of yours might have worked on lesser and cheaper women but I won't be part of that list." I got up from the seat and prepared to leave-Feeling good with myself. "Thank you for your time but you can take that disgusting offer of yours and shove it up your snobby ass."

The bastard actually laughed. Like a full on hysterical, I-just-watched-22-jump-street laugh. I had given him a verbal bitch slap and he was laughing. What a psycho. "You have fire, Miss Haruno. I like that."

Was he for real? I didn't have any time for whatever he was going to say because I walked out of there like I'd just walked in on my grandparents doing the nasty. Gross I know but I couldn't strut out of there quick enough. I'd half expected to trip but lady luck was on my side for once and I got out with my dignity and pride.

Still fuming, I said thanks to the blonde. She gave me a sympathetic smile. She probably knew better than anyone how much of an ass her boss was. I should have been the one sympathizing with her. Poor girl. Had she slept with him to get the job? Why was she quitting? I guessed he was hiring her replacement. Maybe he had gotten tired of eating from the same pot and needed something new and fresh.

Gross.

The elevator ride down must have been the hardest of my life but I promised myself I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't going to shed one single tear. Not for that jerk. Not for any jerk for that matter.

~xoxo~

No more than an hour later, I was back in my loft. My high heels were kicked off as soon as I had gone through the door and I changed into yoga pants and a tank-top. Of course I never really did any yoga but I just wanted to have a pair as well. Okay fine, five pairs. Yoga pants are incredible.

I sat on the couch cross-legged, a bowl of cereal in front of me and I turned on the TV. I guess it hadn't hit me yet that I had messed up my interview. Or it was denial, either way…I had my eyes and mind fixed on the series showing in front of me and nothing else.

My mother called soon after and I picked up.

"Mom, hey." I said as I a stuffed myself with a mouthful of cereal. She was probably going to say something about that. Mom always wanted me to act more lady-like. She always had an area for me to work on. Whether it was putting on tomboyish outfits when I was in high school or when it came to packing my clothes nicely and cleaning up my room. I was a mess.

"I have your father with me here. You are on speaker phone. How are you?" My mother's voice came through the ear piece. It was good to hear from her, even though I'd talked to her the previous day.

"Hey, daddy. I'm okay I don't know about you guys."

"We're fine except I have a slight headache. Nothing to worry yourself about. How did the interview go?" This time it was my father who asked. I appreciated their concern and all but I really wanted to forget that entire morning.

"Is it okay with you guys if we didn't talk about this now? Please. I don't want to get into it at the moment."

"Oh Sakura." My mother said. It was that same tone that I didn't want to deal with.

"Baby, sure. Whatever you want. When you want to talk, you know we're here for you. Don't hesitate to call." My father was always the caring type and his voice at that point was my undoing.

You ever wonder about those times when you're desperately trying to keep it together and you're somehow succeeding, when all of a sudden someone comes along and gets all touchy-feely with you, grabbing you into a hug or offering words of comfort and boom, just like that, you breakdown. The waterworks open and you know the crying won't stop soon.

I wasn't going to worry them any longer. So even though tears were stinging my eyes and a lump the size of a mango had formed in my throat, I soldiered on and told then I was okay. That's what life is about, right? Faking a smile so you don't worry those who care about you.

"I'll be fine. Will call you soon guys okay. I gotta go. "

"Take care, honey. We love you." They said in unison.

"Bye." I cut the line and let the tears pour. No, not because of my rude interviewer but because I felt like I'd let my parents down. Until I got a new job, it was working at KFC for me. Konoha Fried Chicken would be my place of work once more. Just like when I was in college.

Ino had to get back home quick. I felt like a night out of the town. It was a Friday and I wanted to forget about this whole interview thing. A way of detoxing and moving on before I started thinking about what my next plan was.

~xoxo~

The hours flew by and it got dark before I knew it. Having a series marathon tends to do that. I had texted Ino a number of times but her response was always the same.

**Still busy, Forehead. Will come back as soon as I can.**

I'm not a needy person, matter of fact, I'm not even a wanty person but that day I needed to go out. Ino was busy and I know how she gets when it comes to her boyfriend. When it comes to Sai, everything else comes second. She had been dating him since the final year of high school and they have been inseparable since. They even went as far as going to the same college, well almost everyone from my high school went to the same college. While she studied nursing, Sai pursued his true passion-art. I still can't believe some of the pieces he has produced. Simply amazing. He owns a little gallery in town, at a corner and opposite my new favourite café where they sell some of the most delicious and moist cupcakes I've ever tasted in my life. In his gallery, he showcases his work-paintings, sculptures, photography, you name it…he ventures into everything. And he's magnificent at it all. Ino never keeps quiet about it.

My bet was Ino was currently posing as his model. She had been telling me for weeks about how that nude-jack-and-rose-painting scene from Titanic was one of her favourite movie moments and she wanted Sai to draw her like that. He had obviously agreed. Knowing them, I doubted they had gotten any actual painting done. Sometimes I wondered how they managed still being so passionate with each other after all these years. Like seriously, they were like bunnies sometimes.

I decided I was going to take myself out. I walked to my bedroom and after opening the closet and not finding anything I wanted to wear, I decided it was time I raided Ino's wardrobe. The girl might be crazy but her fashion sense is unparalleled.

Grabbing a dark red bandage dress and one pair of Ino's killer heels, I took a quick shower and prepared to paint the town red.

~xoxo~

Note to self: going out alone isn't the best plan in the world. Going out alone dressed in one of Ino's outfits is an even worse plan.

Every grimy, drunk and gross guy thought I was fair game. Again I blame Ino's dress. Maybe I should have worn jeans and sneakers.

The club was packed. Bodies were moving on the dance floor as the loud music played. Girls in even more daring outfits than mine were gyrating and feeling the music with their dance partners grabbing hold of their waists and some were griping asses firmly like it was a rap music video. I'm not the best dancer in the world so the dance floor wasn't where I would be spending my time. I wanted to go to the quieter area with the sofas where people were just hanging.

I had a cocktail in my hands and was trying to make my way through the crowd of people to the sofas on the other side when I felt someone grab a hold of my butt. "Hey, sweet cheeks." I turned abruptly and prepared to scream bloody murder. I knew nothing about martial arts but I was ready to rip the hand that had touched me right off.

I slapped him on the face and he winced, "Touch me again and I'll cut off a part of you. Trust me, it will be a part you will miss." I didn't come here to be groped.

He massaged his cheek and I saw he had tattooed gill-like markings on his face. What the hell kind of club was this? "Playing hard to get, huh?" A slurred voice spoke so close to me and I almost gagged at the scent of him. My nose wrinkled in disgust. He reeked of booze and cigarettes. I knew I was in a club and that was expected but he still made me sick. "What do you say you and I get out of here and have some fun in an alley?" He winked and grinned at me. "I'm sure I can afford you."

Did he just…was that how i…

"Excuse me?" Despite the music I had heard him loud and clear but I was giving him a chance to change his statement.

He placed his hand on my wrist, the freak had some mad strength, "Come on, we'll be quick."

I spilt my drink on him and fought against his grip, "Get your hands off of me, you creep."

He wasn't discouraged; in fact he looked like he was enjoying the fight in me. What a sicko.

"I believe the lady said she wasn't interested." A silver haired, tall lean man had made his way to our side. His voice had been bored and uncaring but somehow it carried enough punch to make the man loosen his hold on my wrist, only to tighten it again.

"I believe this is none of your business." He stood his ground. This was not how I imagined this going

The silver haired man sighed and removed his hands from his pockets. He looked so relaxed. "Always with the hard way, huh?" he lifted his hands and signaled something I didn't understand.

"Going to teach me a lesson with sign language. Impressive. If you'll excuse me, I've got an alley to get to and a pussy to wreck." The guy actually tried to take me with him. I fought my ground and he gave out an irritated sigh. "Don't you wish we can just chop women's legs off so they couldn't try to run away or escape from us?" In the next second, two muscular men towered over him and helped get me free. Each then held on to one of his shoulders. The sadistic guy stood no chance.

"Please escort this…gentleman out of my club." The laidback club owner said. My buff saviors listened and dragged that lowlife out like the trash he was and I couldn't have been happier.

"Are you okay?" the man next to me asked. I turned and prepared to give him my gratitude.

"I'm okay. Thank you…for what you just did." I looked at him and silver hair was covering the left side of his face, his left eye completely obscured from my view.

"Now, I have to make it up to you. Let me buy you a drink." He indicated that I follow him.

"Oh, no. That's unnecessary. You can get back to your business." I offered him a smile. He had already ensured that fish-face guy was thrown out; I didn't really expect him to do more.

"Please, I insist. You got harassed in my club, I feel responsible. Let me buy you a drink." He didn't look like he was going to let it go and I was thirsty, so I let him lead the way.

~xoxo~

I was expecting him to lead me to the bar or the couches but I found myself in what I assumed was his office or personal lounge. It must have been sound proof because as soon as the door was closed, the music dulled down. He had removed his jacket as soon as we entered the door and threw it on the comfy looking couch just near the door. The room looked spectacular with its own mini bar and couches that didn't look like they were STD infested.

"What will it be?" he asked me as he walked to the mini bar. In this light, I got an even better look at him. He must have been one of the most attractive men I'd ever been in the same room with. So, yeah my list of guys I'd been with was very short. Fine, it composed of like two guys but that wasn't the point. The point was the man was dashing. A total eye-fest.

"Miss?" I heard him question. I must have been staring. I was so glad when he didn't refer to me as baby or sweetheart. It always bugged me when guys I didn't know thought it was okay to have pet names for me. "What will it be?"

"Huh?" I blinked furiously and when I saw him raise a bottle of Jack, I understood what he was requesting.

"Oh, um…a Bloody Mary." He smiled back at me and I had to wonder why. "What?" I enquired. He looked even better when he smiled.

"Nothing." He got out the glass he needed, "Where are my manners, please, sit."

"Thank you." I took the seat and prepared myself for the awkward silence that was to come. It never did.

"So, what's a beautiful lady like you doing in a club all alone?" Of course that would be his question. I had to sell myself as a cool and hip person. For all he knew, I was here with my clique of bitches.

"What makes you think I'm alone?" I crossed my leg and stared at him.

He just raised his right brow in a do-I-really-have-to-answer-that way. He looked even more dashing. Who was I kidding? I didn't have any clique of bitches.

"That obvious, huh?" I gave up and decided there was no point in lying.

"You getting your drink alone was a dead giveaway." He was laying the vodka, lemon juice and tomato juice on the counter.

"How so?" My curiosity was peaked.

"Well, don't you females travel in packs or something?" He explained and I couldn't help but laugh. Packs? Really? "Even to the little girl's room, you always have to go at least two."

"Good point." I had to admit, "You sure know women."

He finished mixing the drink and started stalking towards me slowly, "No man knows women. We can spend a million years studying you and we'd still not understand you." He handed me the drink and when our fingers touched I felt a jolt, I took in a breath and hoped he didn't notice. "Women are…a mystery."

"A little mystery is good." I took a sip. That was one mean Bloody Mary.

"Yes. Yes it is." His voice was low. My eyes made contact with his right one but he didn't look away. He just sat down next to me and I was aware of him on a level I've never been able to sense any other guy. It unnerved me.

I must have tensed up because he asked me, "Is something wrong?" right before his warm hand touched my shoulder and I jerked in my seat. "I'm sorry. Did I frighten you? It's just that you looked troubled."

"I'm good." I assured him, "It's just that-" I didn't even know I should have said. Telling him that he was affecting me seemed like the kind of thing a stronger would say. Admitting it to myself was even harder.

"It's just what?" he egged me on, his voice low, "You can tell me." His hand had moved away from my shoulder but I still felt like he was touching me. I felt hot.

What was wrong with me?

"What did you put in this drink?" I asked as I stared at the red cocktail, laughing nervously.

"I don't understand." He shifted in his seat and my body was aware of all his movements.

"I-" I heard my phone ring and I quickly fumbled with opening my purse.

Saved by the phone.

I got up as soon as I managed to get the ringing machine. Strange number.

"H-hello." I said in the mouth piece. My back turned to the white-haired man on the soft couch.

"Sakura Haruno?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yes."

"This is Temari calling from Uchiha and Sons, Mr. Itachi's office; I'm calling to let you know that your interview was a success. You got the job."

"Um w-what?" I needed some support. Did I hear right? Had we dropped down into an alternate universe? How could I get the job? I remembered his inappropriate proposal and I was filled with rage again.

"This time?" How and why was she calling this late?

The female on the other line laughed, "Have you met my boss…he gives slave driver a whole new meaning. He makes slave drivers look like Gandhi. There's no such thing as personal time when you work for him."

"Thank you for the call but I don't understand how you can work for that…man." Was he even a man?

She laughed again and I couldn't think of why, "If you're referring to his sexual advancements during interviews, then I must clear it up with you. Ita…Mr. Uchiha takes his work seriously and he wants nothing but strong women working for him. He doesn't like or have time for push overs, so he uses that little sick but necessary sexual-harassment-waiting-to-happen ruse to weed out the weak and the desperate social climbers who think they can sleep their way to the top. The fact that I'm calling you means you impressed him."

What a twisted way to conduct interviews. I was dumbfounded. What a workplace.

"I can sense your hesitation." She tried to reassure me, "I punched him in the face when he used it on me but trust me when I say, he doesn't mix business with pleasure. Ever. He's very professional when it comes to the company."

"Thank you so much." A smile was slowly creeping up on my face. My legs still felt weak but hey, whatever, I had a job.

"Report on Monday at 8 and we will finalize everything." She was about to say bye when she told me, "Good luck."

There came that shudder again. Why would I need luck?

"Thanks." I said it anyway. I wasn't a rude person. My attitude depends on how you treat me and Temari was a nice person. Score. Plus she had once punched her boss for being an ass-wipe. Double score.

"Good night Sakura." The line cut and I was left standing in a private room of a stranger's club. A handsome, mysterious man, but still…a stranger.

I turned to face him and he was seated with his back casually against the couch, his eye closed as his head was thrown back, his arms on the back of the couch and the top two buttons of his white shirt were undone. I swallowed hard.

Damn.

He opened his right eye, his left still hidden from me by his hair, and raised his head once he heard that I had had stopped talking on the phone. A more attentive stare at him and a look in his eye revealed the unmistakable laziness or rather boredom in it. He looked like a man who had given up on life but for some reason still woke up in the morning.

We stared at each and the air seemed to be thinning each second because, otherwise, how could I really explain my difficulty in breathing and shortness of breath. He moved his back and arms from the couch and leaned forward. His legs were spread and his long and I imagine toned arms –because with that build he had, it had to be a given-rested on his knees as his gaze rested on my frame. In the dress I was wearing, I felt so exposed.

Effects of a two year dry spell, I guessed. No wonder Ino always made fun of me when it came to my sex life. But then again I wasn't in the same league with that nympho.

"Good news?" He asked.

"The best actually." Damn I was good. Despite the daze I was obviously in, I managed to say the words coherently. "I-I just got the job I wanted." A smile donned my face and I saw the corner of his curl up too.

"Then we should definitely celebrate." He stood up and put his hands in his pants pocket. "And the best part is, we're already in a club."

With the way I was feeling, I knew it wasn't a good idea to stay unless I wanted to end up doing the horizontal tango with a stranger. A sexy as hell stranger, but still. You ever wonder how we tolerate really attractive people but if less than average guys give us the same treatment we spit out fire and feel offended. It was a crazy double standard but I felt like I wouldn't mind hanging out with Mr. smexy some more. I was scared, however, so I had to run. It was my ultimate defense.

"I-I have to go." I took a long gulp of the drink and his eyes widened. Yeah, there was no time to act lady-like and sip the heck out of that delicious baby. Like a woman determined, I walked to the mini bar and placed the glass on the counter, all the while I felt his eye on me, following me. "Thanks for the drink. You make a killer cocktail." I finally told him once I turned.

"I get that a lot. I used to bartend when I was younger. You learn a few things." He wasn't moving.

"I bet." Why wasn't I leaving? I'd already said bye so why did I just stand there like some female waiting for him to make his move and ravage me? Maybe it was because he intrigued me. I was curious to know how a bartender had moved up to own one of the hottest clubs in town.

He turned, removed his hands from his pockets and grabbed my purse which I had just left lying on the couch. As soon as he grabbed it, he started walking towards me until he was only inches from me, yet still, I didn't move away.

"It was nice meeting you, Red." Red? I would have gone for pink. At least it was what I'd become used to.

"Thanks. It was nice meeting you too." I got the purse but he didn't immediately let go, his hand lingered longer than was necessary but I didn't mind. When he did let go though, I had to moan the loss…well, at least internally.

"Shall we? He stretched out his hand and gestured to the door in a gentlemanly ladies first kind of way. I smiled at him and started walking.

I left that club and I didn't even catch his name. He didn't even ask for my number. Why is it the ones we want to know better always take forever to ask for our numbers but then all the creeps, dogs, jerks and psychos see us one second and already think our vaginas are for them to conquer. It sucked some major ass.

From what Id found out about silver-hair though, I concluded that he was a good guy. He did save me from a fish-enthusiast and mixed me a great cocktail. Plus as soon as he saw how I reacted to his sudden contact, he hadn't laid a hand on me again. In my books that was a keeper if I ever saw one.

Monday I'd start working for the boss who I assumed was from hell and I had two days to prepare for it. It wasn't enough but maybe I could practice having a thicker skin. I knew I was going to need it.

Universe…you aren't so bad after all.

~xoxo~

**Author's Note: That's all folks. **Thanks for reading, following, faving and reviewing. Please review some more. I appreciate feedback.

This is fiction so you know am just making this stuff up but if anything is unbelievable, **please don't hesitate to let me know. **

So, am sure you noticed the club owner isn't wearing a mask and might seem out of character but I honestly didn't know how to work a mask-wearing man in modern AU without him seeming like a total douchebag or psycho. If you don't mind the awkwardness I can edit the chapter and mask that man u.

Am planning on making this fic a sizzle-fest. Best way for me to practice writing limes and lemons. I hope you walk with me as I embark on this hot journey. Pointers and advice are welcome; if you're shy my **PM is open.**

**As I have no plans for the holidays, I might post a new chapter before the year ends. **Happy holidays and hey

**REVIEW.**


	3. Never mix business with pleasure

There are two kinds of women in the world. The ones who feel like superheroes and those who feel like, well, what's a nice word for crap? Yeah, that. I've always seen myself as somewhat of a hero, minus the super of course. Think about it for a second…we freaking bleed for 7 days without dying-like freaks of nature or something- walk in five inch heels like they are a part of us, mend ourselves up after cruel breakups, put up with misogynistic douchebags who think communicating in catcalls and ass-grabbing is the right way to live and even when our hormones and every part of us is pushing us, egging us to scream like an insane banshee and kick a jerk's head off, we control ourselves. We're civilized, every-day heroes, right? As a sex, we've surely come a long way. At least, I'd like to think so.

I'll tell you this though; working for Uchiha Itachi makes one feel like a crappy superhero…minus the superhero part. So, basically you just feel like crap. The man is a perfectionist and when Temari warned me about him being a slave driver, she had understated it. He was far worse. I'd only been working for three hours and already I thought I was going to collapse on my butt.

In the four hours since I'd arrived that Monday, I'd found out quite a lot about my boss. I admit I'd been wrong about him. His father had nothing to do with Itachi's success. I found out the guy was an actual genius, and I'm talking if-he-ventured-into-science-he-would-give-Einstein-a-run-for-his-brain genius. He'd graduated top of his class and the award to prove it hang proudly in his office. I was gobsmacked.

I'd also found out that he was quite the ladies' man. I'd received calls from no less than 6 women requesting that I put them through. Of course after the first one I put through, he'd simply walked out of his office, a hand in his pocket and asked me if I loved my job. My response was a definite yes. To which he'd told me that I'd better act like it and not be so goddam naïve as to let stalkers get in contact with him. My job was to make sure his job ran smoothly and that meant avoiding distractions from psycho women who pretended to know him. Yeah, I'd learnt my lesson. No more calls from strange women would be put through to his line. Lesson 1: learned.

"Miss Haruno, are you even listening to me?" he was standing behind his desk and his eyes bore into me. The pure white button down shirt he was wearing made his black hair and eyes stand out even more.

"Yes, yes. Contact Mr. Yamato's assistant to tell him of the progress in the forest fire case." Yamato Corp was a leading producer of timber and lumber in the country. There was a forest fire three months ago and two people died. All signs pointed to it being foul play, most likely from a competitor. The company, however, was being sued for negligence and endangerment of lives. It wasn't Mr. Uchiha's biggest case but from how he talked about it, it was one he felt compelled not to lose. I suspected Mr. Yamato was a colleague of his. "I also have to make travel arrangements for your trip to Suna in two days and organize appropriate accommodation." I got it, I wasn't deaf. I was in desperate need of some caffeine but I got him loud and clear.

He arched his brow, "Our trip, Miss Haruno, our trip."

Say what? "Oh yes, our trip." I masked my initial shock well. No need to tell him I thought he would be going alone. Time to book one more room. Obviously I didn't think I'd be going with him.

"That's all for now. I have an old colleague coming in later. I want you in for the meeting." He'd settled back into his seat. His jacket was hanging at the back of his huge comfortable seat.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha." I grabbed the tablet he'd given to me earlier and started walking out. Was it weird that when he was all business-like and serious, my boss wasn't really bad on the eyes? Like under different circumstances, if we didn't meet how we did and I wasn't his employee, I wouldn't mind admitting it to everyone that he was a very attractive man. When he was in his office and talking business, it was hard to believe he was the same condescending and overly-confident jerk from the hotdog stand.

So, I'd met two attractive men in a period of just two days and I couldn't be with either one of them. Why was I not surprised?

"Oh, miss Haruno." He called me back, snapping me out of my inappropriate thoughts.

"Yes."

"I like keeping things strictly professional but we're going to be working closely together, you can call me Itachi." Okay, that was going to take some getting used to. Like major getting used to but if he insisted. "One more thing, how's your first day going? You know, working for a…dick…and all." He smirked at me and I knew he was making reference to the first time we met. Would we ever get past that? From the glimmer in his eyes and the amusement on his face, I thought not.

"It's going great." I smiled at him and walked out. I could still feel his eyes on me as I opened the door and made it to my desk.

Taking over from Temari was going to be challenging. I had some big shoes to fill. She'd told me and explained all the workings and what was expected from me. She even confided in me as to why she was stopping work at such a lucrative law firm. Her brother needed her help back in her home town and though it made her sad leaving her boyfriend of three years for a while, she decided her brother's need was greater. I wasn't a relationship expert-you know, because I'd dated like two guys in all my life and it wasn't even serious- but even I knew long distance relationships weren't easy. Poor girl, I'd only talked to her for a while but I kind of liked her.

~xoxo~

It was way past lunch time and my stomach was well on its way to start rumbling. I think I had an energy bar in my purse. My mouth salivated thinking about it. The colleague we were expecting was running late and Mr. Uchiha or like he wanted me to call him, Itachi, was taking it out on me for some reason.

"Have you tried calling him?" he was peeping and asking from his open glass door. He looked upset as he looked at his wristwatch. My bet…a Rolex.

"Yes." Like a million times. Whoever this guy was really didn't know anything about time management. But to humour my impatient boss, I picked up the phone again and dialed the number, "I'll try him again."

"Let me know once you're through."

"Yes, Mr. Uchi-" he raised his brow, "Itachi." He walked back into his office. I found it weird how someone who was so professional and serious-when he wasn't a mustard smearing creep- insisted on being called by his first name. I highly doubted we were anywhere close to being first-name basis kind of workers. But then again, not that many people get to say I raised my middle finger to my boss before he hired me.

I was just about to try the line again when my eyes widened and my jaw almost dropped to the ground. Walking towards my desk and dressed in a tailored black suit, looking even more handsome and eye-catching in broad day light was none other than silver-hair from my night out in the club. He looked good. I slowly placed the phone down and stared as he neared. His hands were in his pocket and he appeared to be whistling. He looked so laidback with the hair falling back on his face while the back was spiky.

Had he finally decided he wanted my number and had actually tracked me down? I couldn't hide the smile that was slowly creeping up on my face. This was going to be an amazing day after all. As he approached the desk and his eyes finally rested on me, he removed his hands from his pocket and leaned towards my desk. I was still smiling.

"Small world, huh?" he said. His voice was just as smooth and as remarkable as I remembered. Was he flirting?

"Small indeed." I'd somehow picked up a pen and was biting on it like a love-struck, absent minded teen in a boring class. "Are you stalking me?"

"I don't know, Red. Am I?" the corner of his lips curved slightly. Yeah, he was definitely flirting with me. He'd actually tracked me down. I couldn't hide it, I was beyond flattered.

"You t-"

"Goddammit Kakashi…how is this 11am?" Itachi's voice came from behind me. "You'll be late for your own funeral if you don't change." He wasn't even hiding his irritation.

"Still as uptight as ever, huh?" Sexy, white-haired man laughed and walked around my desk and headed towards Itachi's office. "The day I arrive early for something is the day the earth stands still, mate." The two hugged each other and my smile dropped.

Wait…they knew each other? Of course they did. This was not happening. He was the colleague we were waiting for after all. I looked at them confused and felt like such a fool. I'd actually assumed that white-hair was here for me. I'd used the word 'stalking'. Sweet mother. Effects of thinking Ino's red dress could perform miracles.

"Miss Haruno?" Itachi called out as they walked into his office. How come I get to call him Itachi and I still remain 'Miss Haruno'? Did I really want him to call me by my first name? "Two cups of espresso, please."

I just nodded. Too shocked to say anything else. White-hair or as Itachi called him, Kakashi gave me one last look before he went through the door too.

~xoxo~

Once I was done with the figuring out the espresso machine without burning myself, I made two cups and put them on a tray with a small plate of biscuits. The good part was I'd recovered from my initial shock. For the love of fairness, I'd been looking forward to telling my best friend about it. It's not every day that one is tracked down by a goddamn hottie. Oh well, at least, I hadn't run into his arms and moaned 'take me white-haired stranger, take me like a horny cave man." That would have been beyond embarrassing. Even for me.

I carried the hot beverage in the office. I found the two seated on one of the white couches in the office each. They were placed near the window, with the view of the city just behind. A fully stocked book shelf rested near the wall next to the white couches. A small table was placed in front and that was where I set down the tray. White-hair had unbuttoned his jacket and was seated with arms stretched out on the back of the seat and his legs crossed. Itachi was actually laughing as the two talked about what I assumed was the good old days. His anger from earlier completely gone. I decided to give them a moment.

"Miss Haruno?" my boss called.

"Yes." I turned back. The late comer looked at me like he hadn't eaten in days and I was a piece of steak. I shouldn't have but I kind of liked it.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked.

"I was just-" I didn't even know what I wanted to say. I just started walking back. Since Itachi was the one on the three sitter couch, that's where I walked to. White-hair sat opposite us.

"Mr. Hatake is-"

"Really? Mr? What's with the formality Itachi?" he turned his gaze to me and said in his calm voice, "It's Kakashi."

"Do you ever take anything seriously?" Itachi shook his head.

"Yeah…" Mr. Hatake's eye was on me as he said it "somethings." this earned me a strange look from Itachi as he looked at me and then at his friend.

Itachi cleared his throat, "Anyway, this unserious, glorified playboy-"

"Was that really necessary?" Kakashi asked.

"-owns some clubs all around the country." Itachi continued like he hadn't been interrupted, "He plans to open another one but-" Kakashi gave Itachi a look I didn't understand and Itachi sighed "because of its…nature…some legal issues have risen that he hopes we can help him with."

Kakashi switched his sight on me again and I felt hot under his gaze. I remembered the club and I got flustered.

"Are you with me, Miss Haruno?" Itachi asked. I knew what that meant. He was asking me if I had what it took to pull off the job. That meant late nights, early mornings, preparing documents, calling dozens of people and just basically not having any time for myself. It was a good thing I kept my nails short, because I knew there was so much typing about to follow.

The meeting went on and I found out about all of Kakashi's competitors and why the need to open a different club had come up. Through it all, they never once mentioned just how different the club would be. As long as it didn't get in the way of how I would do my job I really didn't mind the obvious secrecy. I got the feeling there would be more of these meetings and if Kakashi kept looking at me like he was every couple of times, I wasn't sure if I wouldn't melt down into a puddle. His gaze was both piercing and scotching. If I wasn't careful, a huge part of me knew I would undoubtedly get burnt.

~xoxo~

A time came when my part in the meeting came to an end and I eventually walked out leaving them to chat about more private things. I immediately got out my phone once I was at my desk and sent Ino a quick text.

**Life's a bitch. You'll never believe who's friends with my boss. The hot guy from the club. Small world.**

I'd told Ino about my adventure from two days ago as soon as she'd returned from her date out with her boyfriend. She laughed at me and called me a prude for not jumping white-hair's bones and going at it like bunnies right there in his private office. Part of me had regrets but a bigger part was looking for something more seriously and meaningful that a onetime lay. No matter how much of an attractive specimen of man he was.

A few minutes later I got Ino's reply.

***Squeals* This is your second chance. Don't let him go this time and if you do, at least start a forbidden affair with your smexy AF boss. lol**

So, I'd told her everything once she was back. As soon as I'd told her about my interview and who my boss was, she'd done the smart thing and actually googled him. I should have done the same before my interview, maybe then I wouldn't have that sidewalk memory etched in my brain. She'd laughed her butt off once I'd narrated everything to her. Let me just say, the two days after that unfortunate day had been a laugh-fest for Ino. I won't lie, I would have laughed too…if it hadn't all happened to me.

**You slut, you have a boyfriend. Remember?**

I quickly glanced behind me and pressed 'send'. Last thing I wanted was to be caught texting and gossiping about my boss. She had a point though. Yes, Itachi was…yeah. But he was my boss. That was a line I shouldn't be thinking of crossing. Ever.

My phone buzzed again.

**I love Sai, he's my better half, but love doesn't suddenly make me blind, Forehead. If I were you I'd be on his table right this second with his head between my legs. lol**

That was Ino for you. Like I'd said, I wasn't anything like that blonde nympho. Her stupid text forced that visual in my mind and I couldn't deny the temptation. I was going to blame my two year dry spell for that. How else could I justify thinking of my boss in that way without coming off as a total ho-bag? Blame the lack of…um…action.

"Try being on time next time…" I heard Itachi's voice and I almost jumped out of my seat. I quickly and guiltily stuffed my phone in a desk drawer and pretended to be staring at the computer screen. I would make a terrible spy. My poker face sucked some major saggy boobs. Gross analogy. I know.

"We should have a drink one of these days." Itachi finally said.

"You know where I'm found." Kakashi shook my black-haired boss' hand and then put it in his pocket as he prepared to leave. Itachi looked at me and gave me a subtle we-need-to-talk look before he walked back into his office.

I looked at Kakashi and started walking towards the office. There're just some people you never keep waiting.

"Do you have a minute?" Kakashi asked in a whisper. He removed his ands from his pocket once he started talking to me. "So, I know this will come off as cheesy as a double deluxe pizza but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that night." He's been thinking about me? I saw his lips move and I heard the sound but still I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. I couldn't even say anything back. "Do you want to have dinner with me sometime? Preferable soon." His eye was fixed on me and I froze for a second. This was what I wanted, right? A smile formed on my face.

"Sure, why not?" I said it like my heart wasn't beating like crazy or like inner me wasn't doing backflips and dancing like a retard. A date? I hadn't been on one in a while. I was excited.

"Your number?" he asked.

I walked to my desk and quickly wrote it down on a piece of paper before handing it to him. Thankfully my hands weren't shaking. I was impressed with myself.

"Miss Haruno?" I heard Itachi's voice and knew I had to move my ass to the office.

"Gotta go." I told Kakashi. I didn't even dare sneak a quick glance back. I was on a roll, looking back might just turn sour.

"Sure thing, Red." He said to me as I rushed to the office.

What a strange turn of events.

~xoxo~

"What was that earlier?" Itachi asked once I was in his office and had the door closed. He didn't even wait for me to take a seat.

'I don't understand?" I told him truthfully. I really didn't know what he was asking.

"Really?" his brow rose, "I'm talking about you flirting with my clients." Oh boy. Had he heard when Kakashi asked me out for dinner? "That was a business meeting and the two of you were looking at each other like you wanted to strip down and fuck right here in my office. It was disgusting to watch." I flinched at his use of the f-word. I didn't see that coming. Unknown to him, there hasn't been much _fucking _in my days of late and I hadn't been flirting earlier. I was listening to him talk.

"I don't believe I did anything that calls for that kind of talk sir." Okay, so maybe that wasn't entirely true. Fine, it wasn't true at all. I had been staring back at Kakashi more than I should have been.

"Bullshit." He said, "I have high hopes for you Miss Haruno, I don't expect that kind of conduct from you. Next time Kakashi comes by, I want you acting professional and not like a gaga-teen fawning over a sparkling and brooding vampire. Are we clear?"

"Crystal…sir." Of course I wasn't going to tell him about my dinner plans now. I wasn't suicidal.

"Good, Kakashi is my friend and I know him better than anyone. He is…" he stopped himself then sighed, "Whatever it is you thought you could have with him can never happen. It'll just complicate business. And I love this company too much to let lust be its downfall. Nothing good ever comes out of mixing pleasure with business. Always remember that, Miss Haruno." He was wearing his serious lawyer face as he spoke and a chill coursed through my body.

Kakashi was what? What had he planned on saying? It made him intriguing.

"That's all." He said and for a second I just lingered on the seat. Too weak to get up. Had he just warned me off of dating the one guy who'd woken up my frozen body? Was I willing to let that go so easily? "Oh, and please prepare your mind for the trip in two days. Last thing I need in a jetlagged assistant in Suna. This is a very important trip."

Oh crap. I'd completely forgotten about that. I had a room to book. Last thing I wanted was to be left stranded without a place to sleep in a town I've never been. I nodded when he kept his eyes on me.

"Good, I've got a deposition to prepare for now." He looked at his watch," Can you get in contact with Shikamaru Nara. Arrange a meeting for tomorrow. I know its short notice but he'll understand."

"I'm on it." I told him as I got up.

So my first day of work was more eventful than I would've ever imagined. My shoes were pinching and I couldn't wait to get home and just soak myself in a warm bubble bath. Ino was going to have to work extra hard to help me out once I got home that day. I needed some major advice.

If your attractive boss (who is responsible for paying you so you can afford medical and dental) asks you to stay away from his attractive friend (who you feel can melt the ice from your in-need-of-some-loving body), what would you do? Ino would surely help me make the right decision.

**~xoxo~**

**Author's Note: Happy Holidays reader.**

Thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed after my last chapter. Continue to do so, it really helps me write more and the constructive criticism helps me improve. If you have written a story, you know how important feedback is. So **review **some more okay (**your holiday present to me **** )**.

I'm typing this past midnight and my eyes are heavy, so if you see typos, spelling mistakes and all, let me know. Will edit once I get the chance. I feel like if I don't put this up now, it's gonna come in 2015 and I promised you an update before the year end. (I can be nice too) plus everything I know about Law I got from Boston Legal and Suits. So, don't kill me if I'm just lying. You can tell me where I stray.

**If you read SasuSaku fics check out** my other story **'Shades of Jade and Stygian',** you won't regret.

Tell me your thoughts on this.

**Leave me a review.**

**-xo**


	4. Desert of surprises

"You did what?!" That was my roommate and best friend, Ino. She was less than happy when I told her about how I'd said no to Kakashi's dinner invite. "What the hell is wrong with you, Saks?"

"Umm, nothing. I just got a job, I'm not about to mess it up for a dinner that probably won't lead to anything meaningful." I was on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on my laps and the phone still in my hands. Kakashi had just called a few moments ago. I didn't want to say no to him but until my place at Uchiha and sons was solidified, I wasn't going to risk it.

Kakashi was a great guy and I liked how he made me feel. It upset me that Itachi was being all weird about it and dictating my love life. But what could I do?

"I can't believe you." Ino said. Yeah, well, newsflash, I couldn't believe me either. "You actually meet a good guy, a great guy who finds you desirable and what do you do? You push him away." She shook her head in disbelief, "Nice one."

"You think I want to do this?" if she believed that then she didn't know me at all. I wanted to go out with Kakashi. I'd been excited about it. I just wanted to have a paying job too. How could she not see that?

"I think you're throwing away something that could turn out to be beautiful for no good reason."

"No good reason?" I scoffed, "how about my future? Mmh. How about being able to pay rent?" I was losing my cool. She didn't understand.

"Do you think it was easy for me and Sai to reach this far? You have to work for these things. They don't just happen."

I knew that. "Well, we can't all have a love like you and Sai's, okay?" I retorted, "Most of us don't have that easy."

"Excuses." She said.

"Whatever," I told her as I got up and walked to my room. I had a trip to prepare for. The trip to Suna wasn't going to be an easy one. I needed my wits about and thinking about how I was losing out on being with Kakashi wasn't helping. As my best friend, she was supposed to be making my decisions easier not harder.

~xoxo~

The following day I was ready for the trip. From the time Itachi had told me that I'd be accompanying him 2 days ago, I'd made sure that everything was perfect. I'd looked through Temari's old diaries, the ones she'd left for me to get acquainted with the job and know exactly what restaurants and hotels to book. She was an angel. They had really come in handy.

For Suna, according to her notes, the hotel to go to was The Sand Hotel. I imagined it with gorgeous buildings like in Dubai with must see sandy beaches and beautiful blue swimming pools. I'd booked two rooms and emphasized on that one. Last thing I wanted was to have to share a room with my boss.

This trip wasn't going to be half bad.

As I was hailing for a cab, I saw someone with familiar white hair walking out of a coffee shop. My heart skipped a bit. He was dressed in dark blue denim jeans, a white tee-shirt and a fitted leather jacket. Kakashi in suits was sexy as heck. Kakashi in jeans was just ridiculously attractive. How was it not a crime to look that good? He must have seen me eying him because a smile formed on his face and the corners of his eyes crinkled. It just made him look even more dashing. He turned and started walking my way.

"Hey, Red." He said as he sipped on his coffee.

"H-hi." I tried not to come off so taken aback. He had that effect on me.

"Did I make this awkward by walking over? If so, I can step back." He was so nice. Damn that Itachi for his stupid rule.

"Oh, no. Not at all." If anybody was making this awkward it was me. "Why should it be awkward?"

"Usually when a guy is put in the friendzone, awkwardness tends to follow." He teased.

"Friendzone? People like you are never in the friendzone."I assured him.

"People like me?" he arched his brow.

"Hot people." I said it before I could even stop myself and my cheeks flushed. "I mean-"

"It's okay." He laughed, "At least now I know you didn't turn me down because I'm an ogre."

"Pssh, please." he was far from being an ogre. "And I didn't turn you down."

He arched his brow further like he was asking me, "Really?"

"I said, it was complicated. My life is complicated, I'm complicated." I tried to explain myself.

"All the ones who are worth it are complicated." He looked me straight in the eyes. My breath caught. "It was nice seeing you again, Red."

He started walking away and before I could stop myself, I called out his name, "Kakashi…" now what? What the hell did I want?

'Yes." He turned back and took a sip of his coffee. Suddenly I was jealous of that stupid cup. How come it gets to feel his lips? No idea where that thought just came from.

"Um…" I wanted to tell him, I'd like to give dinner a shot. That I'd like to hang out with him sometime. My phone buzzed and it was Itachi calling. Crap! I was probably running late. I looked up at Kakashi and smiled, "Enjoy your day, okay?" Lame.

He returned my smile, "You too." Then with one hand in his pocket and the hot beverage in the other, he walked away. So unfair. I wanted me some Kakashi pie.

I answered the phone, "I'm on my way." My boss was something else.

A car finally stopped for me and I told him to take me to the airport.

~xoxo~

**Suna Airport.**

Once the plane landed and we waited for our car come to pick us from the airport, the first thing I noticed about Suna was that it was hot and it was sandy. I immediately craved to see how the sandy beaches were like, if there were any. By the time the car pulled over, I was sticky and I was dehydrated. I couldn't wait to reach the hotel room. From what Temari had made of it, it was going to be an experience I wouldn't soon forget. A smile crept on my face and I felt excited.

This was going to be fun.

"Are you just going to stand there like a loon or will you get in?"

"Oh, sorry. Just taking in the surroundings?" it was probably normal for him but for me, this was a big deal. I didn't travel much, so any time I got a chance to see a new place, I had to savour the moment.

He sighed as I scooted in after him. "We're not here for sightseeing, Miss Haruno." He looked at me with his serious lawyer face, "You'd do best to remember that."

Okay. Geez. Business, not pleasure. I got it. That however didn't stop me from being wowed by all the buildings and the entire foreign vibe I got from suna.

~xoxo~

"Yes, mom." I was facing my back to Itachi, "I'll remember to put on sun screen."

My mom had phoned me as we were being driven to the hotel. She was being overprotective again. Somethings just never change, "I have to go now. Talk to you later."

If Itachi minded me taking personal calls while I was with him, he didn't show it. He was unmoved by it all actually. I kind of liked that.

The car was making a turn on a rundown place that was called "The and Hot". Wait a second…what? Three letters were missing.

No freaking way! This dump was "The Sand Hotel"? This couldn't be right. I had to blink several times to make sure that the heat wasn't getting to me and making me see things that weren't there. This had to be a sick a mirage. This was the place Temari recommended?

What in the world?

Itachi shifted in his seat uncomfortably. I felt his horror. "Miss Haruno, please tell me this is some kind of sick joke." He was firm as he looked at the blinking sign that was missing an "S" and the "el". I didn't even know what to say as I looked at the sleaziness of it all.

There were a number of trucks in the parking lot, if you can even call it a parking lot. The paint job on the building needed some much needed maintenance as it looked like the place had survived an earthquake and I use survive loosely. Everything was falling apart. Though it had 3 floors, one would wonder how it didn't collapse on itself. This looked like a place where prostitutes, hobos, hopes and dreams came to die and by the look on Itachi's face, so did my career. I was so getting fired.

The car stopped and someone came out to help us with our luggage. We got out of the car and he got my small travel bag first and went inside. I didn't like the idea of being too far from my essentials so my toilet bag was in my large handbag-Held close to my body.

"Miss Haruno?" Itachi turned towards me. I just shrugged. I also didn't know what the hell was going on. Without wasting anytime, I reached into my bag and got out my phone. I swiftly looked through for Temari's number and dialed. Itachi was still looking at me like I'd just spat in his coffee.

The line went through and Temari answered. "Hello?"

"Temari, it's Sakura, Ita-Mr. Uchiha's new assistant." I explained myself.

"Hey, what can I do for you? Did something happen to Itachi?" she sounded concerned.

"No, he's okay." He probably wants to murder me but he's okay. "What's the meaning of this? The Sand Hotel is a piece of crap. Why would you recommend it?"

"The Sand Ho…" She trailed off and then burst out laughing and I wondered why, "You didn't?" she said, still laughing.

"What?" I was confused, "What do you mean I didn't? What's going on?"

"I'm so sorry Sakura, I should have said something earlier.. It's something that started long before I got my job there. It's a running tradition to mess with the new worker. It can be hotels, restaurants-"

"What are you talking about?" I wasn't making head or tail of any of what she was saying.

"It's just a silly game. You add in fake information in the system or in my case, my diary, to throw the new assistant off. A sort of initiation. I put the Sand Hotel in my diary weeks ago. I'm so sorry. That was before I met you and I guess I forgot to remove it or tell you about it."

"Are you telling me that this is all some part of a sick prank? I could lose my job for this." And it was true. The way Itachi was breathing behind me was an indicator enough.

"Don't panic, I'll text you some numbers for really good five star hotels. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks." She cut the line and I took a deep breath.

"Well?" Itachi asked.

I turned and gave him my sweetest smile, "Just a misunderstanding, I'll have it sorted in no time." I hoped.

My phone buzzed a second later and I got dialing. I walked a distance from Itachi and started my mad search for a decent hotel. I called every number that Temari had sent me. The responses were the same, "We're fully booked." My heart sank and I could see my life start flashing before my eyes. I was screwed. And it wasn't the fun kind.

I swallowed hard after my last attempt and turned slowly, a sheepishly grin on my face. "Um, maybe it's not that bad." I tried to make him relax. It wasn't working. The place was worse than a dump.

"In which world do you think that I can actually stay at a place like…this?" he gestured to the dilapidated craphole. "This conference is very important to me and the company. How could you fuck up this bad?" I flinched for a second.

I wasn't about to throw Temari under the bus or play the blame card, if I'd been more thorough in my work I wouldn't have been in that situation. "Sir, every other place is booked. I don't know how this happened, but I'm sorry." It looked like sorry was slowly going to be my new nickname. Walking towards him, I picked up his suitcase and prepared to enter the 'hotel'.

"Leave it." He said. It looked like it was taking everything he had not to lose it. "I'll carry it myself."

"Of course." I said.

This was going to be a very stressful trip.

~xoxo~

"I don't understand." I told the lady at the reception, her name tag said had the name Matsuri on it.

"What's hard to understand? It is exactly like I said. We don't have any workers who carry bags here." She explained. "Does this place look like it can afford any more employees?" she gestured to the god-awful interior.

"What does that mean?"

"Lady, what do you want me to say? You were robbed." What the hell was wrong with my luck? My beautiful, beautiful dresses. "You stuff is gone. Stolen by some sand thief."

Itachi was by my side rubbing his temples, "Can I please just have my key?" he said. He said it like it caused him physical pain.

"Sure thing." She smiled at him seductively. Really? Now? Who would flirt in such a place? "Your rooms adjoin." She gave me a nasty stare like I was planning on sneaking into his room or something. No happening. I wasn't that kind of girl.

He grabbed his keys and walked away. So, I was left standing there, thinking about my stolen bag and what I was going to be wearing during my stay here.

This job was turning out to be more trouble than it was worth.

~xoxo~

**My crappy room.**

If I thought the outside was bad, the inside of the rooms was even worse. The puke-green wallpaper was peeling off in some places, the carpet looked like it hadn't been cleaned since the hotel was built. I'm guessing in the 40s. There were cobwebs in the roof and everything screamed 'horror movie'. I crinkled my nose at the musty and dusty smell of it all. It was official, I was in hell. The bed looked like an accident waiting to happen even though the beddings looked a bit decent. I didn't want to think of all the things that could be lurking under those sheets. Just how many overdoses had occurred in this place? I was surprised there weren't any white markings showing where someone had been killed.

My phone buzzed. It was Ino. She was apologizing for the night before and asked how my journey had been. I quickly texted back to tell her how things had turned out. She was probably laughing her stupid butt off. Who could blame her?

It was getting dark out and I felt exhausted.

I laid my bag on the chair that was in the room, took off my outfit and was glad that it wasn't wrinkled. After my unfortunate theft, it looked like I'd be getting back into that same outfit. Gross. First thing in the morning, I planned on doing a quick shop and wear. It was the only way I'd get through this trip without coming off as an idiot.

Dressed in nothing more than my bra and panties, I headed for the bathroom, with my heels still on. There was no way I was stepping on that floor with my bare feet. The stickiness of my bod was starting to bug me. I needed a shower. I opened the door and saw that the once white tiles had become stained after years of neglect and now the whole thing looked like a whore house. I cringed as I thought of all the venereal diseases one would get in such a place. The mirror on the small cabinet had a nasty crack and the shower curtain looked like it was the breeding ground for every skin disease known to man.

The showerhead looked almost moldy. I walked to the sink and turned the tap. Water shot out furiously and got me wet in a second. I almost gagged as some of it went in my mouth. Fumbling for a bit, I finally managed to shut it and stood there huffing and puffing. I heard a scratching sound behind the cabinet and I knew I shouldn't have been so curious as to want to see but curiosity got the better of me and I open it. A wet looking rodent dove for me; I'd just disturbed its gross nest. It came straight for my face and I screamed my lungs out. I ran out of the room and lost balance as I tumbled to the bed. It appeared termites had made this room their territory or I was more overweight that I thought because the bed broke in half as I fell onto it.

Dozens of cockroaches started swarming from under the bed and I screamed some more. Scuffling to my feet, the heels still on, I struggled to find my footing. I could feel those nasty critters all over my body. I wanted to hurl. I wanted to die. With no bearing to where I was going, I ran into what my brain first concluded was the wall until I felt hands on my arms. Calming me.

"What's the meaning of this, Miss Haruno?" Itachi's calm voice spoke to me. He was steading me. He must have heard my screaming and used the door connecting our rooms. My body was squished against his. In my distraught state, I didn't even mind that I was touching his bare chest. "What the hell happened to your bed?" Ha. What bed? There was no longer a bed. All that was left was rubble and an overused mattress infested with cockroaches and bedbugs.

I was still frantic and the cockroaches could still be felt. "Rats…cockroaches." I tried to be calm, "Get them off me!" I was sure I had tears in my eyes. I didn't care. A time to act serious was long gone. I wanted to get the hell out of there.

He ushered me into his room and closed the door. Once I relaxed a bit and my senses came back to me, I almost ran back into the cockroach infested room as I remembered what I was wearing. My half naked body was exposed and his black eyes stared me down. I tried to cover myself with my hands. It didn't work.

He grunted as he moved to his bed and got a tee shirt from his bag and tossed it at me. "Here." No sooner had the piece of clothing reached me than I threw it on my head and covered my shame. It smelled of him. My face heated up and I looked away.

Itachi shook his head in disbelief. "Miss Haruno, you sure are a piece of work." He said, "You can use the bathroom if you want. Use these." He held leather slippers in his hands. I finally looked at him, as in really looked at him. I'd gotten so used to seeing him in his tailored suits that the image of him in nothing more than loose fitted flannel pajamas was unsettling. It was wrong of me to notice but he looked good. I walked over to him and hesitantly grabbed the slippers. I missed my stolen bag already.

"Thanks." I said and I meant it.

He just sighed.

The bathroom might have been gross but at least there was running water. Running water meant a decent bath. What a messed up day it'd turned out to be.

I was so getting fired.

~xoxo~

_**Later in the night.**_

"Oh, yes"

A bang against the wall. Some creaking.

Grunt.

"Oh, god."

Bang. Bang.

"Yes, yes…just like that! Mmm…"

Creak. Bang. Creak. Bang. Creak. Bang.

"Faster. Harder."

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

The creaking echoed in my head. The loud thudding against the wall was insane. There was plaster dropping on my head. The bed I sat on was shaking. It felt like the wall between our room and the next was going to come down. It was just my luck to be neighbors with that one couple that had sex all through the night. I hugged myself at my misfortune. Last thing I wanted to witness were sweaty naked entwined bodies because that's how it felt. Like any second, the dude would thrust too hard and land himself and her into our room.

"Oh yes, I'm gonna…oh god…"

Creak. Spank. Groan.

This was freaking ridiculous. How was her vag taking all that force? My cheeks were red and my heart was about to implode. This wasn't how I envisioned this night going at all. I could feel Itachi's eyes on me. I didn't dare look at him. I could feel his anger. He was gritting his teeth and had clenched his fists. I couldn't blame him.

He'd allowed me to stay in his room. At least his bed wasn't a termite kingdom. It had taken a lot of breaths and chanting 'I can do this. I can do this' to finally agree. Plus the idea of sleeping on a broken bed among the rats and cockroaches in my room was incentive enough.

"Pull my hair…yes, yes, harder…yes baby. Fuck…"

Creak. Creak. Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Well, Miss Haruno, I hope you're happy." Itachi finally said something. It was hard enough that I had to deal with the moaning, the creaking and the grunts from the other room and now he was playing the blame game. Seriously, why don't you kick a dead horse already?

"This isn't my fault. Temari assured me that this was the hotel that you normally stay in whenever you visit Suna." Oops, I'd let it slip.

"Hotel?" he scoffed, he looked around the room with disgust and crinkled his nose when once again the musty scent of it hit him.

Creak. Creak. Creak.

Grunt. "Who's your daddy?"

Creak. "Who's your daddy?" Spank.

Oh come on. I quickly got off the bed and stood a good distance away from it. My arms were folded on my chest and I tried not to redden any more than I already was. I hated the look on Itachi's face. How was I supposed to know there was a running prank tradition to mess with the new employee? Why couldn't they just have put bugs in my cereal or something? This was freaking cruel.

The sex machines in the next room weren't making it easier either.

"I'm sorry okay." I finally said. The way he looked at me suddenly made me self-conscious. My legs were just exposed for him to see. Why didn't he own a bigger shirt? This felt too intimate. He didn't look to decent either. In all his shirtless glory, it was a wonder how I was still able to breath. A weaker person might have jumped him already.

Damn. Where did those thoughts come from? He was my boss. And like chocolate cake at fat camp…totally off limit.

"Next time, do us both a favour and actually do your research. I can't believe I'm going to sleep in this dump." He said with disgust.

"Next time?" I sighed and couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. So I wasn't going to be fired. That was good to know. Suddenly that insane banging from the insatiable couple in the next room didn't bother me as much. I was going to keep my job.

I was about to walk to the bathroom to cool off when my phone started ringing. It was probably Ino wanting information on whether or not I was going to be the next cliché like in one of those "The Billionaire's Innocent Assistant" novels. Sorry to disappoint you Ino, but this assistant is all business and no pleasure. No matter how tempting it was. Hey, come on. Try fighting off your body's responses when there was live moaning and banging in the next room.

Itachi picked up the phone and was about to hand it to me when he snuck a quick peak. His already stern features morphed into something I couldn't even figure out and he looked me over before finally handing it to me.

Oh Boy. I saw the caller ID and tried to act like I wasn't just caught with my hand in the cookie jar. I faced away from Itachi and could feel his eyes on me. This wasn't good.

"H-hello." I said in the mouthpiece. I tried to be confident but it came off more like a timid girl's pathetic whisper. It reminded me of my stage fright days in high school when my voice got a mind of its own and never came out when I wanted it to. I hated it.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" he asked. His voice reached my ears and I almost moaned at my loss. Why shouldn't I be allowed to be with him? For the first time in a long time, a decent handsome man found me attractive.

"No, not at all." I knew I was playing with fire but if I was going to soldier on through this awkward and weird night, I'd need all the help I could get.

"Good. I know you said you didn't think it was appropriate having dinner with me but you didn't say anything about me calling you." He said and I knew he was smiling. "Phone calls aren't complicated, right?"

"Fuck me harder!" a needy sound came again and I shut my eyes. Gosh woman, we get it.

Seriously? What were they, rabbits? It should be illegal to have sex for that long. And that hard.

"Um, are you sure I didn't catch you at a bad time?" he said, "If you need some time, I can call later."

What? I hoped he wasn't thinking what I thought he was thinking. If I thought my cheeks couldn't redden any further I was wrong.

"No…no, it isn't what you think." I blurted out, "I was just watching Game of Thrones."

Itachi coughed behind me and I couldn't believe I'd actually forgotten.

"I-I have to go." I sounded apologetic.

"Sure. You take care of yourself, Red." Ah, Red. It wasn't my name but I liked it when he said it.

I cut the line and waited for the firing to commence.

"I see you're as bad at following instructions as you're at booking rooms, Miss Haruno." He said flatly. "You don't understand the severity of your actions. Kakashi isn't the man you think he is."

At that I turned. I had to know what he meant. Kakashi was the gentleman who rescued me from fish-enthusiast guy and had been nothing but nice to me. What was this big secret that Itachi thought was big enough for me to deserve a warning?

"What's wrong with him?"

The corner of his lips turned and he got up slowly. His flannel pajamas hung low on his hips and my breath caught. What was wrong with me? He walked over to me gracefully and with purpose, I couldn't do anything but stare at him. My phone gripped tightly in my hands. When he wasn't stopping, I started taking a step back with each that he took towards me.

I'd moved so far back that I felt the cold hardness of the wall behind me. He kept moving closer. I swallowed hard. Was he going to kiss me? More importantly, was I going to stop him?

"Don't move." He said. I couldn't even if I tried. My eyes shut involuntarily and my lips parted slightly. I heard him stop right in front of me. I felt a light touch on my tummy and a second later a loud stomp sounded. I opened my eyes and found a huge spider sprawled on the dusty floor.

Was that thing on my tummy this whole time? My skin suddenly crawled. And sis I just think my boss wanted to kiss me?

"Wouldn't want you screaming your lungs out again." He said with a smirk on his face, "Now I don't know about you but I'm knackered. You can either stand there fantasizing about men who you'll never have or you can rest for the night and move on with your life. Kakashi should never cross your mind again. We have a long day tomorrow Miss Haruno and I won't let this situation deter our plans or distract us from why we came here in the first place."

He lay on the bed back first and faced the ceiling with his hands on his stomach. I had to just stand there for a second and recover from my mishap. This was going to be one long night and if the sex freaks in the other room were anything to go by, chances were that I wouldn't be sleeping that night.

~xoxo~

**Author's Note: **Okay, so it's been a while since my last update. Love triangles are hard, I didn't like how the chapter kept turning out. I hope this was a good read.

Thank you for the follows, faves, reviews.

**I have a poll up on my profile. I just want to know who you are rooting for. Kakashi or Itachi, vote and your shipping might just be the winner in the end. **

**Vote, vote, vote.**

**And don't forget to leave me a review (constructive or just a word)**

You're all awesome


	5. Between a wall and a hard thing

_**Authors Note: Yeah just a reminder, my fic is rated M. **_

_**xoxo**_

"_Prissy Konoha woman suffers from heatstroke and faints on her butt" _

I could just see the headlines in the Suna Times if I didn't pull it together. The heat was an endless reminder that we weren't in Konoha anymore. The day had started surprisingly good considering that I'd slept with my boss. Well, slept with him as in we lay on the same bed and not that he had his basilisk in my chamber of secrets.

My cheeks were still getting red each time I recalled that Itachi had seen me in nothing but my underwear and heels. Gosh. How was I going to look at him without wanting to sink down into a hole somewhere?

The alarm had gone off on time and even though I'd set it for 5:00AM, I'd found Itachi already up and in his suit. See, perfectionist. Happy with myself when I found that I didn't have drool all over me, I'd gotten back to my room and grabbed my worn outfit and after taking a shower in that awful room I'd gone out. I'd asked the receptionist with the attitude the best place to shop and actually managed to return in time. With a kick ass dress of course.

So, after hours of board meetings with the directors in Suna, I had to admit I was drained. It turned out the reason we were here was because Uchiha and Sons wanted to merge with another family owned law firm in Suna. Imagine my surprise when I found out it was run by Temari's brothers. Why wasn't she working with them in the first place?

I'd spent most of my time trying to suppress my yawns. I know it wasn't professional but the heat was so not my friend. When finally it came to an end, all I could say was thank God. Board meetings? They came off more like bored meetings in my books. Bad pun, I know.

Itachi and I were heading to a hotel, a real one this time. After pulling some strings and telling me he could do my job with his eyes closed, Itachi had managed to get two rooms booked at the Sun Hotel. What was up with this place and reminding us that we were in a sand oven? Best part about it…it had a swimming pool and as we were done with the business we had traveled here for, Itachi had told me it was okay to relax for a while. He'd then left me and reminded me that we'd be leaving first thing the following morning.

For the time being though, I was going to use the pool side to purge the memory of the previous night out of my mind. Well, everything except the part where Kakashi had called. Okay fine, maybe even my boss in nothing but low hanging flannel jammies. _That_, was a memory worth keeping.

~xoxo~

"You don't see that every day." A voice said above me.

"Tell me about it."

I had a huge sun hat on that I'd purchased from the hotel boutique together with the red two piece bikini that I was wearing-Silently lounging at the pool side. I knew I was blowing my money recklessly, considering the fact that I was yet to get my first paycheck but I didn't care. After the stuff I'd gone through the last couple of days I needed to spoil myself. Lifting the hat off of me, I found a man staring down at me. The thing that stuck out most was his extra red hair. He wore a smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile back. A blonde friend stood next to him and he too wore a smile.

"Hi." The redhead said, "Is this seat taken?" he pointed at the pool furniture next to the one I was currently lying on.

"No. Not that I know of." I smiled back.

"Good." they both sat down, their eyes still on me. "Forgive our boldness, but would you mind being our model?"

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "I don't understand."

"Well, Deidara here and I are artists you see and as we were walking past you, we couldn't help but notice what a sight you were. Your hair, it's unique and we would very much like to take a picture." And sure enough, I noticed the camera around the redhead's neck.

So, they wanted me to model for them because of my hair? Okay. That was flattering enough. I laughed a bit. "Sure, my hair would like to pose for you."

They both laughed at my lame joke. "Just act natural, don't pose." The blonde instructed when he noticed me trying to arch my back in a sexy I-can-be-a-pool-side-supermodel pose. I smiled at him and he winked back. Okay. Suna wasn't so bad after all.

I relaxed and just lay there like a normal day by the pool side, my knee bent while the other leg was straight with my arm above my head. So, maybe I was still trying to be sexy. At least I didn't pout or do a peace sign.

"You're a natural." The redhead complimented as he took one picture after the next and I think I blushed once I heard that. Once he took the last pictures, he said thank you and started walking away. His blonde friend lingered for a second and looked me over one last time. I felt a tiny bit self-aware.

"Hey Sasori, wait up." He called after his friend.

His friend turned back and had a scowl on his face, "Deidara, I don't like to be kept waiting." Whoa. I felt s shiver down my body. I wouldn't like to get on that guy's bad side.

Once they walked out of sight and I put the large sun hat on my face again, a thought came to mind. How the hell did they see my hair in this huge ass this?

~xoxo~

The following day Itachi and I had left the heat of Suna behind and headed back to our rainy Konoha. It'd been a quiet trip back and neither one of us had brought up the awkwardness of _that _night. I appreciated that. I also appreciated that he still treated me the same as before and not like he had seen me in my underwear and we'd heard two adults go at it like sex-starved teens. Oh sweet mother of orgasms. Just remembering the insane and powerful wall banging and creaking of the bed made me swallow hard and blush like a nun in a male strip club. I'm thinking Magic Mike.

~xoxo~

Back at my loft, I hadn't set one foot in the door before I heard Ino screech, "You sly bitch."

"Nice to see you too, Ino." I just shook my head. I was too tired for whatever was to follow.

"You stay in that place two days, two days and already you're rocking that sexy tan? Look at me." She walked to my side and put her arm next to mine. "I look like I work in a flour factory."

I couldn't help myself. I laughed at her comparison. "Don't exaggerate, Ino."

"So, how was it?" she asked as she grabbed my handbag and didn't comment on my missing suitcase. She'd laughed about it enough and by the look on her face, she wanted to know more juicy information.

"It was okay." I sighed and prepared to be bombarded with questions as I said, "Kakashi called me."

Her face lit up at that confession and she held the bag to her chest, "Okay, spill."

"That's it, there is nothing to spill. He called and we talked for a while. It was nice." I think I blushed at the last sentence. "After I got past the grossness and the awkwardness of the hotel, I quiet enjoyed my trip." I confessed. "But don't tell my boss that, he'd hate to know I was having a bit of pleasure during the all-business trip. I also met some photographers who…"

"Yawn." She said as she followed me to the couch, "Who cares about that? What did Kakashi say and more importantly, did your factory get some action even once during this trip?"

"Did my…what?" I glared at her, and then it hit me. "Eww. Of course not. You know my stance on one night stands." For me, it was all or nothing.

"Fine." She looked disappointed, "Though considering your experience when it comes to sex, I'd have thought you'd be jumping at the chance to get some memories out of your system." A devious smile formed on her face and I couldn't help but kick her playfully.

So my guy meter had two guys so far. The first one was "slobbery kiss and didn't know where to put it" Tanaka from high school. One would think losing my virginity would have been a memory worthy of remembering. Well, it had been awkward and weird that afterwards all I felt was regret. It didn't rock my world. All 10 seconds of it sucked. I never blamed Tanaka for his less than great performance. It was like his second time doing it and at that age, I didn't even know what I was expecting.

The next time I'd done it was in college and if I thought no one would ever beat Tanaka at his lameness, I was solely mistaken. I'd dated a guy in college who had too much energy and stamina for his own good. He kept talking about the 'spring time of youth' and went to the gym all the time. As a date, he was perfect. He opened doors for me, pulled my chairs for me and even gave me his jacket whenever it was cold out. But in the sack. Oh my. My cooch cringed at the memory.

When I told Ino about him, she nicknamed him "Jackhammer Lee". They'd been no foreplay or anything to prepare me for the drilling that had followed and that's exactly what I'd been. Powerful 'oh god make it stop' drilling. It was insane in and out coupling that can only be described as fucking my down there into numbness and dread. I was sore for days. And as you can imagine, there was no climax. Now, unless you're a tree trunk, no woman wants to have a fully erect appendage coming for her and eating away at her layers like a woodpecker. No finesse whatsoever. Just roughness and horror. I'd ended that relationship before I ended up in the ER with a wrecked vagina and wondering if a transplant was possible. Gross.

"You just had to remind me of that, didn't you?" I frowned at her.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you dated the weirdest guys." she laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with her. Now it was funny. Back then it had been painful and made my skin crawl whenever I thought about it. "Since it's your first trip away and you look like crap, I'll do you a favour and run you a hot bath." She smiled at me. "You know, because I'm awesome."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to my roommate?" I looked at her and couldn't help the smile that was slowly creeping on my face.

"Oh shut up!" she pushed herself off the couch, "I'm nice and you know it. How else would you explain how we have been friends all this time?"

"Um, fear? I'm scared you might kill me if I ever ended this friendship." I teased. Of course she was nice. As a friend, she was as good as they came. Understanding when need arose, scolding me when I needed. The best part was that there was no sugar coating with her. No filters either. She was real with me.

She just shook her head as she left to run me a bath.

~xoxo~

I'd woken up the following morning to find a text from Kakashi. Despite my resolve to push him away and everything Itachi told me still weighing on me, I found myself smiling and liking the fact that he thought of me early in the morning. I wasn't working that day, my guess was Itachi needed me to rest enough before he started over working me again.

**Good morning, Red. Have breakfast with me. -Kakashi**

The image of him in jeans suddenly stalked my sleepy brain and I was snapped fully awake.

**I told you, I can't.**

It hurt me to press the 'send' button but I did. A second later my phone buzzed.

**Why? Because Itachi says so?**

Whoa. How did he guess that?

Sakura: **Maybe.**

Kakashi: **You know, Uchiha and Sons has lot of clients. If you said no to people based on that, chances are you'd remain single.**

Sakura: **What makes you think I'm single?**

Kakashi: **a little presumptuous of me, huh?**

Sakura: **Yes, a lot actually.**

Kakashi: **Okay, I'm sorry. so, how long?**

Sakura: **How long what?**

Kakashi: **how long have you and what's his face been dating? **

Sakura: **Three years. **

Kakashi: **He's an ass.**

Sakura: **Excuse me? How so?**

Kakashi: **Any guy who lets you go out alone without being there to protect you doesn't deserve you. In fact I want to punch his lights out for being a bad boyfriend. If you were my lady, I'd never let anything bad happen to you. I'd make sure you know just how much I value you and care for you. I'd never let what happened in my club happen to you. So, like I said…he's an ass.**

Sakura: **wow, I don't know what to say.**

Kakashi: **Say you'll have breakfast with me.**

I couldn't help but smile at that one. I wanted to tease him some more but I found myself wanting to be open and truthful with Kakashi. And above all I wanted to go out with him. His comment on Uchiha having a lot of clients kind of touched me. In that moment I wanted to risk it. I wanted to see how it would be being on a date with someone who looked at me the way he looked at me. Someone who cared about my wellbeing and was there when I needed him. I was all for being independent and taking care of myself but I kind of also wanted to know how it would be to have someone who was all male.

Sakura: **I have a better idea. Let's do dinner.**

It made my heart beat faster but I was going to risk it. Screw my boss. Damn, why did I feel hot at that thought?

Kakashi: **Send me your address. I'll pick you up at 6.**

I sent him the information he needed and hoped I wasn't making a mistake. Ino was happy once I told her my decision. She screamed so hard and hugged me so tight I thought I was going to die.

All that remained was finding the perfect outfit. Ino had it all covered.

~xoxo~

"Ino, I can't breathe." I told her after the dress she had selected clung to my body like a second skin. Of course I was exaggerating. I could breathe just fine; I wanted to make a point to her on just how tight the dress was.

"Breathing is overrated, what's important is that you look good enough to eat." She smiled at me.

"I would like to breathe during my date, thank you very much." I told her. "And Kakashi isn't a cannibal."

"When it comes to pussy, most men are."

"Gross." I looked at her with disgust but despite myself, vivid images flashed in my mind and my body reacted. "You're the worst, you know that right?"

"Tch." She walked to her shoe rack and picked a heel that not even Lady Gaga would walk in.

"No, just no." Those fuck-me heels were something I didn't want to wear. "I'm clumsy enough as it is, last thing I need is to fall flat on my ass during this date. So, No. I'll wear the ones I bought in Suna."

"Suit yourself. I wear fuck-me-heels for Sai whenever I get the chance. Don't blame me if lower Kakashi shrivels up at the sight of your ugly shoes." She warned me. She was actually serious.

"Really?" how was something like that even possible?

I'd just put on the shoes when a knock sounded and my heart raced.

"Wow, Saks, try and relax." Ino must have sensed my nervousness. Why was I so nervous?

I grabbed my small clutch purse and opened the door. I had to make sure my jaw didn't drop to the ground when my eyes landed on Kakashi. Too late. One look at him and I was lost.

"By Kami!" He said it low and sensual that my body reacted. He looked at me and his piercing gaze almost undid me. Glad to know Ino's choice in dresses was being received well. His gaze travelled down my whole body and I bit my lip. He was in dark fitted jeans that showed off his lean physique, a blue button up shirt and a jacket. I swallowed hard at the sight of him. His hair was falling perfectly on his face and it felt like my vag was going to drop to the floor and proceed to humping his leg. He looked that dang good.

"Hi." He said.

"H-hi." I was so sure I was breathing like I'd run a marathon. We weren't even five minutes in this date and already the effect he had on me was overwhelming. Did I have what it takes to survive this date?

"You look breathtakingly beautiful." He said. His eye fixed on me. "Wow."

"Thank you. You too." Um What? "I mean, you look good too." Crap.

His smiled. Then his eyes went past me and it looked like his attention was fixed on something else behind me. I turned and found Ino staring wide eyed at Kakashi. Good to know that I wasn't the only one whose brain turned to mush at the very sight of him.

"Oh, where are my manners? Kakashi, this is my roommate and friend Ino. Ino this is-"

"Kakashi." She finished for me as she walked forward almost like she was in a trance. "So nice to meet you." They shook hands and Ino held on a little longer than was normal. The corner of my lips twitched. Poor Sai.

"Nice to meet you too." He got his hand back and switched all his attention to me, "We have to get going if we're going to make that reservation."

"Of course." I walked out the door and glanced one last time at Ino.

She mouthed, "Oh my God. He's hot."

"I know." I mouthed back, then she just ruined the moment by doing a provocative hip thrust and a blow job sign and I knew what she was implying. I just shook my head as I followed Kakashi.

Ino was mad. There would be no blow jobs of any kind on the date. I was a lady after all. If my body suddenly got a mind of its own and jumped him, well, then all bets were off in that case.

~xoxo~

The restaurant he took me to was so fancy and expensive looking; I was so glad I hadn't worn slacks like I'd initially planned.

We'd already ordered out appetizers when he started asking me about myself. I told him about my job, my years in University, my secret love of gardening and all things ninjas. He laughed when I confessed that one. Hey, ninjas are amazing.

"So, what about you, how did you get in the club business?" I asked.

"Well, I'd gone to school to study law initially but some stuff happened which made me drop out. I love music and making people happy and since I can't sing to save my life…well it seemed like a good path to take. I came across some money and bought my first building. It was just a rundown warehouse at the time. People couldn't believe me when I told them my plans for it. A lot of money in making it pretty later and I had my first club." He told me, he seemed happy sharing that with me. "It's a good job, gives me time to do…other things." Our eyes met across the table and sparks flew.

The way he said 'other things' made me almost choke on my wine. Obviously I went the sexual route. Why had he said it like that? I quickly recovered. There was no point in keeping my mind in the gutter. I was already hot and bothered enough as it was. Curse you two year dry spell and the orgasmless horse you rode on. Last thing I needed was to encourage my already excited body.

I wanted to ask him about the nature of his latest club. The one he wanted us to help him with. But he wasn't being open about it so I just concluded it was something he wasn't ready to discuss. I had to admit my mind was having less than appropriate conclusions as to what kind of club it was to be. I imagined some kind of front for an illegal business behind the scenes. I didn't want to think of him as a criminal, some kind of shady drug lord. Would Itachi be helping him out if he was indeed involved in criminal activities?

"I gotta ask. How is a guy like you single?"

He froze for a second at my question and averted my gaze. No! Was he not single? Oh Crap. I knew it was too good to be true. He didn't have a ring but maybe he still had someone who warns his bed at night. How could I have seriously believed a guy like him would be single? I blamed Ino for this situation. Maybe it was my entire fault. I was the one who accepted this date. Would his wife or whoever kept him happy come after me with a knife and threaten my life? oh what the hell?

"Stop that." He said softly and I could have sworn I heard him groan.

I'd been so taken by my thoughts that I didn't even realize I'd been playing with my asparagus in a less than innocent way. While I'd gone nuts with my imagination, it had been all In, out. In out. In out. I blushed and dropped the vegetable on the plate like it was made of acid. "Oh."

He looked straight into my eyes and smiled, "I meant your thoughts. You're overthinking."

How could he possibly know what I was thinking? Was I that much of an open book?

He continued. "I could see it on your face. You're not hard to read, Red. I am single and as to why it is like that, all I can say is that I haven't yet found the right woman." He leaned into the table and his hand grazed mine lightly but the heat I felt was as if he'd touched my boob and whispered that he wanted to taste me. Who knew there was a direct link between my hands and my lady parts? I moved my hand away abruptly and tried to contain my racing heart. He moved his hand back too and took a sip of his own drink.

"W-what's your right woman like?" I raised my head and willed myself to be brave enough to make eye contact.

He looked at me seriously and for a second I thought I might have said something wrong, "The right woman…? Well, anyone who knows me, as in all of me but still sticks around through the darkness and the light is my perfect woman." I couldn't help but feel like saying that hadn't come easy for him. He looked almost vulnerable when I faced him. Darkness? What kind of darkness was he talking about? I wanted to ask but I bit my tongue. A first date wasn't really the time to divulge into all the serious and heart wrenching stories.

We talked some more-about everything and nothing. I loved that I found it easy to interact with him. Despite the butterflies in my stomach and the way my heart skipped a beat each time he looked at me. I loved how I felt in his presence. He listened to me and he saw me. Not as the clumsy, awkward girl but as a desirable young woman who deserved to be seen. It was beautiful having someone look at me like he did. Like I was the only woman in the room, everybody else be damned.

After dessert, he paid the bill and I suggested that we take a walk before he took me home. To be honest, I just wasn't ready for it all to come to an end.

~xoxo~

Stupid shoes.

Stupid, stupid new shoes.

I hated them.

Screw the shoes.

Thanks to them and their intensive, relentless pinching, I was forced to cut the walking short. All I wanted was to get home and soak my poor toes in water. I hoped I wasn't walking like a giraffe in labor as he walked me to my door. Those bastards hurt my feet.

"I had such a great time tonight." I told him and I was being truthful. I really did enjoy myself. Getting to know him a bit.

"Me too." He hand was on my waist as we neared the door. "You see what happens when you follow what you want?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I would have regretted not doing this." We were now just outside my door. I seriously didn't want the night to end. "Thank you."

His hand was still on my waist and when I gazed to look at him, my knees almost turned to jell-O. I can never get used to how attractive he was or that he was standing there with me.

"Well, have a goodnight, Red." He leaned in closer and I thought my heart was going to pop out of my chest. If he kissed me, I was seriously going to faint. He moved even closer, so much so that I could feel his warm breath on my skin, I could take in the scent of him and I almost got high off of it. He smelled so divine. Parts of me started clenching. Oh wow. I closed my eyes and parted my lips after licking them. Silently telling him to kiss me.

He placed a soft kiss of my cheek and I felt like I'd been slapped. That's it? Hell no. He'd spent the whole night fighting the urge to kiss me. I could see it. During our walk and when we stood outside his car. He was fighting it and I didn't want him to be holding back. Not with me. Why didn't he want to kiss me?

I opened my eyes and could still feel his hands on me; I looked up at him and let him know exactly what I wanted. I needed him to feel how I felt in that moment. The heat and pressure that my lady parts were under. Moving my body closer to his, I held on to his arms and licked my lips again. This time making sure he didn't miss it. He groaned, tensed up and stepped back. Come on!

"Okay, what's the problem? Don't you want to kiss me?" I asked. My hands still holding him close. I could have just let it go and called it a night but it had been so long that I seriously didn't even know what I'd asked until it had come out and made the air around us so hot that I found it hard to breathe.

He averted my eyes and groaned when I pressed myself harder against him. I was being so bold. Ino would be proud.

"Believe me, I want to." He faced me and I saw the fire in his eyes. He'd been hiding it from me all night but I saw it. He was just as affected by me as I was by him. His face and lips hovered above mine and he genuinely looked tortured. "I'm afraid once my lips touch yours, once I get even a small taste of you, I won't be able to stop." The words came out like a whisper.

My legs jerked. How can he say such and still just stand there. I looked up and dared him to go for it. I'd already taken the dive and showed him that I wanted to kiss him. If he felt even an ounce of what I was feeling, he'd lower his head and be lost with me.

"Then don't stop. Once you start, don't stop." Chances were that I wouldn't want him to stop. He looked like he was fighting a battle within himself and I was about to let go when he growled. He actually freaking growled and then his lips descended on mine and I was done for. My heart went haywire and all my senses came alive. The second his lips touched mine, I felt a fire in me start to burn that couldn't be stopped. It travelled from my head and went down to my toes. His lips teased mine, his tongue came into play and I became putty in his hands. He moved me away from the door and pressed me against the wall.

"Ahh." The sound escaped me before I could suppress it.

He pressed harder into my body and I felt the extent of his want for me. The hardness was pressing against me and when he moved even closer and rubbed against me, a soft moan escaped. I traced my hands on his chest and found that he was all ropes of muscle. He was the definition of Greek god. All man. The kiss wasn't innocent. It was far from it. It was raw and it was unrestrained and with each caress on my body, he was opening a tap that was starting to flow and I feared it wouldn't stop until I drowned in it. I grabbed his hair and brought him even closer to me. I couldn't get close enough.

When his hands started inching my dress higher and he put his leg between mine, silently asking me to open up, I knew I should have put an end to it. I should have broken the kiss and told him goodnight but I ignored that instinct. I ignored it until I was opening up to him-with my mouth and with my legs. I wanted him everywhere-to feel him all over my body. I couldn't get enough.

"Oh…Kakashi…" my voice was needy. I needed him. I needed him like I needed my next breath. While I moaned, he groaned against my lips and I took in that sound. I took it in like my life depended on it. The anticipation was driving me wild.

The dress rode so high up my thighs until he was able to grip my ass and lift me up against the wall. I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned a shameless moan when his mouth found my sensitive neck. He bit down slightly and I was set on fire. When his hardness ground against my sensitive spot, I lost it and almost screamed out his name but his mouth found mine and muffled the sound. All I could do was enjoy it-the rush, the fire, and the heat he was waking in me. I didn't want it to end.

"Do-don't…stop." I was frantic. "W-whatever…you…do, do-don't you fucking stop." Was that really my voice? I didn't care. My hands moved to his back, and like every other part of him, even that was hard, toned, all male. So hot.

_Ring. Ring._

He froze and slowed his exploration of my needy body. No. Please don't. I wanted to plead.

_Ring, Ring._

He stopped entirely and dropped me to my feet, lowering my dress. His breathing was heavy, he was panting and his eyes were full of…I don't know what the hell they were full of but I liked it. He suddenly looked conflicted as a scowl formed on his face.

_Ring. Ring._

Whoever was calling was going to die. How could they ruin such a perfect moment? I fumbled with my purse and saw Kakashi run his hands through his hair. My eyes were still blurry but I could have sworn I saw a mark on the side of his face that he always covered with his hair.

"What?!" I screamed through the phone. Screw caller ID. My eyes were still on Kakashi.

"Miss Haruno, is that really how you answer your phone?" I heard Itachi's voice on the other side and my face reddened. Oh boy. For some reason I thought he could see me like I was, hair disheveled and dress slightly ridden up. My lips swollen from Kakashi's toe-curling kisses.

I cleared my throat. "Mr. Uchiha, w-what can I do for you?" I hoped my voice sounded normal enough and not like I'd just been about to let a hot guy do me against the wall. Oh my word, was I really about to take it against a wall? I reddened further.

"I know I said you could have the day off but did you really have to keep the documents from Suna with you?" he asked. His voice calm but I knew he was a bit upset. "I'm all for working at home but those documents need to be processed at the earliest date possible."

"I don't unders-" then I trailed off when I remembered that I hadn't handed them over to him once we'd gotten back. Oh shit. "I'm sorry Sir, I'll drop by work first thing in the morning."

There was a slight awkward silence before he said "Good." and then he hang up.

I put the phone back in my purse and found Kakashi pacing in the hallway.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Super. Great." He looked at me as I was putting my dress properly, "I'm sorry about what just happened. I-I don't know what…" he ran his hand through his hair again. "I shouldn't…Oh kami, I'm sorry Sakura, I have to go." He looked lost as he gave me one last look and then walked away; leaving me in the hall wondering just what the hell he was on about. He was sorry for kissing me? That kind of stung.

I didn't even have the strength to call for him as he walked down the stairs. Did he just call me Sakura?

~xoxo~

**Author's note: **hey fellow Kakashi and Itachi lovers. **Thank you for the follows and reviews guys. Made me so happy. I would have PMd you all personally but it's been a busy week. Thank you. If there are a lot of cringe-worthy typos and errors, do tell me.**

So after last week's comedy chapter I really tried to be more serious and not torture our pinkette so much in this one. (I love writing awkward and flawed characters, don't kill me. Romantic comedies are my drug) A lot of you showed concern for her and I felt bad. So I put on my big girl pants and added a lot of vag talk in this one. Don't look at me like that? I'm blushing already as it is. Jackhammer Lee wasn't something that was written with a straight face.** What did you guys think of this chapter?**

**I have a question**, would you like Itachi and Kakashi POVs in this story? I feel like going into their heads too. I'm gonna have to buy a strap on for that one though. **To think like a man, you gotta be hung like a man. **Now I'm just talking rubbish. I've stopped.

Oh and the poll is coming up great, I was shocked. Thanks for taking the time to vote. **You're awesome.**

And I have an obsession with Akatsuki members making cameo appearances so expect more familiar faces to pop up.

Well, do me a solid**. If I made your day with this chapter, leave me a Review** and make my day. **Pretty please with some ItaSakuKaka on top. **Some encouragement and all that stuff us authors ask for. ***puppy Dog Eyes***

**xoxo**


	6. 21 ways to fuck you

When an average-not-so-good-looking man, you don't particularly like, takes you out for coffee and says he will call and then doesn't, it kind of sucks. You have just been rejected by Mr-looks-like-an-old-shoe. When a hot specimen of man takes you out for dinner then almost nails you against a wall, says sorry and then walks away from you without calling you later…that doesn't 'kind of sucks'. Not even close. It's the worst feeling ever. Not only does it affect your esteem as a woman but also makes you feel kind of small and cheap that you put yourself out there. It stings and feels like you got kicked in the vagina by a kangaroo. It weighs you down and every idle second you have brings back those memories and it stings even more.

After Kakashi woke up my body, turned on the fire inside of me and then walked away like a freaked out weirdo, I'd gone back inside and with a confused face, I explained everything to Ino. She concluded that it was because I hadn't worn her fuck-me-heels. For a second, I'd kind of believed her.

I'd found it hard to sleep that night. I tossed and turned and kept replaying that scene in my mind. The feel of his hands on my body and how he drove me insane with need still ignited me up and brought my nether regions to a total wet-fest. Kakashi walking away was unexpected and I desired to know what was wrong. What had I done that had made him act like that?

The following day when I was heading to the office to give Itachi the papers he needed, I still kept thinking about it. It was my day off and I wasn't in the mood for dressing fancy so I was in an old pencil skirt and a yellow top with a white collar. Nothing too sexy.

I looked at my phone.

Still no phone call from Kakashi. Not even a text. What was wrong with him? You don't pin someone against a wall, hike up their dress and kiss them like it's your last day on earth and then simply walk away with a sorry and nothing else. No explanation, no phone call and not even a simple text. I'd have accepted a poke on Facebook if only to know that he was thinking about our almost wall-fuck.

The silence was torture.

I started hating myself for letting him in. Then I found myself hating him for being so good to me and then leaving me out the cold. I was fine before I met him and now that I knew what I was missing out on, I hated him even more for making me see it.

~xoxo~

"Took you long enough. With you as my assistant, I always feel like I do all the work myself. I could have hired a damn chimpanzee and one wouldn't tell the difference." Itachi said from his desk without even looking at me. Ouch. A chimpanzee? I knew I'd messed up with the rooms in Suna but that was a bit much. Even for him. I'd just put the papers on the desk and he grabbed them without even looking at me. Well screw him. It wasn't my fault he'd forgotten to get back the stupid papers.

I wanted to say something but I knew once I let out the first word, a whole lot of bad would follow. I didn't want to lose my job.

"Any reason why you're still gawking at me and standing there like a creep?" he asked. His eyes were still not on me. He was concentrated on a folder in front of him. He sounded upset. Whether it was because of me or something else, I couldn't really tell.

I bit down my tongue and prepared to leave. Then I heard him scoff and I turned back. What was up with the men in my life? This whole hot-and-cold routine was starting to piss me off.

"I can feel your eyes on me Miss Haruno. If you have something on your mind, now is a good time to let it all out." He was still not looking at me.

I cleared my throat, "Did I do something wrong?" he was always a serious boss and I found it hard to believe that he was the jerk from the hot dog stand at times. Within this building he was a badass lawyer god. So, this coldness and being a dick to me was very surprising. Yes, he worked me like a mule and expected the greatest of performances from me. Sure, he always looked down at me when I was in any one of my outfits and always acted overconfident and smug, but he was never downright mean. Never like this.

"Wrong?" I could see his mouth curve upward from where I stood. Was he actually smirking? "If I wrote down just how many things you do wrong, I'd end up with a book bigger than a goddamn encyclopaedia."

"Now that's just not right." I'd made one mistake. One. And it wasn't my fault. Would the Suna incident haunt me for the rest of my life like some annoying STD?

"What do you want me to tell you Miss Haruno? Mmh?" the guy was still not looking at me. He was talking to me but was still going about his business like I wasn't even in the room. "Do I need to remind you that I can do your job with my eyes closed? And you standing there all clueless and naïve just makes my decision about you all the more final."

Ah, screw it.

"Oh, please do. Remind me. Tell me just how much I suck and how I'm not good enough. It's not like you haven't been repeating it over and over and over again from the first moment I met you." I spat it out and hoped he got the sarcasm. It was my day off and yet here I was, standing in his huge office listening to him put me down yet again. I remembered the first time we met and my blood heated up. How could he act so calm, confident, smug and be such a gigantic jerk all at the same time?

"I tell you that because it's the truth, Miss Haruno. From the moment you walked into this office, you have been doing nothing but get under my skin."

"I do the best I can under the circumstances. You aren't exactly the world's best employer and if I'm being honest, you kind of suck. You are rude, demeaning, a slave driver and quite frankly you get under my skin too." By that point, I was fuming. "Sir." I added.

"Tch." Still he kept on studying his freaking notes.

"Look at me goddammit!" I threw it out. I wanted to take it back but I just let it hover in the air and I knew I was so getting a warning for my lack of respect. "If you're going to be acting like that, the least you can do is look at me."

He lifted his head and his eyes alone almost broke me. He leaned back casually into his seat. He didn't smile. He didn't say anything. He just stared at me and I sucked in a breath. The air became electric and I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise. The moment dragged on and I swallowed hard.

"Are you done?" he finally spoke. "Because from where I'm sitting, it's looking like I'm the boss and you're the assistant in a weird outfit." His eyes were intense as he looked at me from head to toe. I felt more exposed than when he saw me in nothing but my lace undies. How could his stare alone reduce me to that? "So, are you done?"

I wanted to say yes. I needed to say yes so that I can keep my job. "No, I'm not done." I broke down. I couldn't believe I'd been calling him 'sir' this whole time. I couldn't believe I'd feigned not being hurt each time he made fun of my dresses. I wasn't rich. I was just starting out. He didn't really expect me to be affording designer outfits? "But I'll end there for now. You obviously woke up on the jerk side of the bed today."

He raised his brow and looked like he was gritting his teeth.

I shook my head. "Enjoy your day, Mr Uchiha." I needed to get out of there. I needed some air.

"Miss Haruno?"

"Yes." I turned.

"You can't work here anymore." He said it matter-of-factly.

"I-I d-don't understand." He wasn't saying what I thought he was saying, was he? He couldn't let me go just like that, could he? I had rights and stuff, right?

"I think you know, damn well what I mean. I know you're smart, despite your…short comings. You're a strong, smart woman. That I can give you."

Awkward? Maybe. Strong? Highly doubtful.

"Then why?" I didn't want to be a grovelling idiot and I wasn't going to beg for a job if he indeed was firing me. But I needed to know why? I knew the Suna incidence was a huge factor in all this but still, I needed to understand.

"The 'why' isn't important. If you read your contract, you would know that I hold all the cards and have the right to dismiss you when I see fit. You have done many things that go against the stipulated terms of our agreement and I can't keep letting them pass." He paused for a second, "just do us both a favour and walk out of here before an uncomfortable situation occurs that we both would rather afford. I won't be held responsible for anything that happens after this."

I just stared at him. I wasn't even shocked. The way my life was, I'd been shocked that I got the job in the first place. It was bound to come crushing down on me eventually. The best part was that, I'd been bottling up so much that now was a good as any time to let it out. I didn't want to be one of those people who come up with great retorts only after an argument was already lost. I wasn't going to be in my room, high on cheap wine and cursing Itachi when he wasn't even there to hear the insults I had for him. If he'd been an ex, this was the part where I got to tell him he had a small penis or that I faked all the orgasms. But looking at him I doubted women did a lot of faking when it came to his skills.

What the hell? Was I just admitting that he was good looking when the dickhead was firing me? I needed to have my head examined.

Sure, he was kind of a hot man. Okay, fine…not 'kinda', it was a freaking fact. He was beyond hot. Sure, he had charm and a sexual appeal that would rival Ian Somerhalder. Sure, if he wasn't my boss I would have been trying to board that particular train and ride it till my legs gave out or my heart stopped dead in my chest. I'd never thought I'd find a ponytail attractive but on him it worked out so well. However, looks aside, it didn't give him the right to act like Sir-Dick-a lot.

I didn't care that any woman in my situation would have just walked out of there with their head hanging low. I was going to give that jerk a piece of my mind, screw his good looks and the asshole horse they rode in on.

"So, you made me wake up early and bring the documents so that you can fire me? How nice of you." I told him. "I knew from the second I met you that you were the asshole to rule all assholes but not even I expected this level of cruelty."

He scoffed, "Cruelty?" he got up slowly from his seat and even though he was a distance away from me, he looked just as domineering. Just as magnificent.

_Goddammit. Get a hold of yourself. _If I could punch myself, I would have. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about how perfectly right his suit fit him or how his silky black hair fell and shaped his handsome face. It wasn't even the time to think about just how captivating his eyes were or how when they look at you-right into you- you almost feel and believe that they transport you to a whole new world…almost like his stare alone can open you up and make you see the world in a whole new amazing light. His eyes alone gave me visions.

Sweet baby in a manger with a bunch of smelly animals! What was up with me? I knew I should have rinsed my brain and gotten rid of the image of him in nothing but low hanging jammies. Now my brain was all messed up.

He walked around his desk and then leaned back into it. "If you can't handle a little honesty then I don't think the law business is where you belong. Go and join Sesame Street if you expect the world to be all cookies and sunshine. Look around, you don't belong in this world."

In that moment, he looked like Agent 008- licensed to be a douchebag. After the night I'd had, this wasn't how I wanted to spend my morning. The men in my life sucked. I sure knew how to pick them. 10 seconds Tanaka. Jackhammer Lee. Almost-fucked-me-against-a-wall-and-then-bolted Kakashi. Hot-and-cold smug Itachi. Clap for me guys. I'm a weird guy magnet. Next on my list, Fred Kruger and Christian Grey.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Well congratulations, you're officially the worst person I've ever met. And that's counting that one homeless man who flashed me." The image of his unkempt bush and ginormous penis still stalked my brain. The thing looked like a cross between a hosepipe and rugby ball. Maybe he had elephantitis of the dick. I will never understand the people who feel compelled to show their junk to random strangers in the street. What did he expect? - Me to get on my knees and worship his royal hugeness? Suck it, like it held all the solutions to my life problems?

"I guess I was right with my first assumption about you. You rich people are all the same. No time to think about the small people. Up here in your glass offices I bet you feel like gods. Well, newsflash, nobody lik-"

My words were cut short as he stalked towards me and pulled me against his body and kissed me with all he had. Any other time I would have pushed him off of me. Bit him, scratched him, but somehow my body had plans of its own. My mind was saying no but my body wanted him. I found myself opening up to him and letting his proficient tongue and lips explore me. Yep, there would be no faking with a man this skilled. I let his hands work my body like he was the master and I the puppet.

What the hell was going on?

His hands trailed on the small of my back and he held me even closer. I don't know if it was the anger, the shock or how everything from the night before still left me in need. Or maybe it was because Itachi was a yummy piece of man and deep down I knew it, but I realised I'd moved my hands to take in a fistful of his hair and when his tongue met with mine and he gently squeezed my ass, I whimpered softly and discovered I was starting to pant. I was being reduced to a needy woman and I liked it.

My boss was kissing me and I was enjoying it. Itachi was setting me ablaze and I wasn't thinking of stopping him. Oh boy.

The kiss was becoming desperate and I knew in my heart of hearts, I didn't have what it would take to stop this dangerous ride we were on. If we didn't put an end to it, there was a chance I'd let him bend me over the hard desk and ram into me like a beast. If he asked me of it, I would give it to him. I knew I was going wild and my thoughts were less than pure. He slowly broke the kiss and trailed butterfly kisses on my face. His breathing was just as insane as mine. Then he rested his forehead on mine.

"Do you understand now?" he asked slowly. His voice was like something I'd never heard. It was laced with a sexuality that was uncompelled and I knew I was in trouble. I willed my eyes to open slowly and they made contact with his dark ones. His lips were went and slightly open. "Do you see now, just how messed up the situation has gotten?"

"W-what?" my mind was a bit foggy. What was he trying to tell me?

"Fighting the urge to touch you has been torturous for me. Being mean to you was all I could do to hide just how much you got to me. Seeing you in Suna, in nothing but my shirt and your heels almost drove me mad. It took everything I had not to make you mine that night. To brand you. I can't fight…this…anymore."

All I could smell was him. This close proximity was messing with my thought process. "What are you saying?" I was still in my kissing high.

He gave a dry chuckle, "You're a bit on the slow side today, huh?" he kissed me softly on the lips and I imagined that was it. But, the kiss deepened and I was kissing him once more. Open mouth kisses that left me confused and anyone looking at us wouldn't know where he began and I ended. I moved my hands to touch his chest and he groaned.

"Damn it!" he broke the kiss again and his eyes looked darker, I didn't know how that was possible. "I can't have you working for me when each time you pass by all I want to do is push you against a wall and take you. I'm usually a composed man, but somehow all reason goes out the window each time you show up for work in your pink hair and your tight little dresses." He was still holding onto my waist as he spoke. His fingers making small circles that made me suck in a hot breath. "I love your fire, but I never expected to be consumed by its flames and be reduced to this craving buffoon. I don't want to feel like this anymore." He finished.

My mind was still trying to process what the hell he was saying. Was he firing me because I turned him on and he hated it?

"This…isn't happening." I said, still breathless. I was dreaming. Yes. That had to be it. "This can't be real." How had it turned out like this?

He smiled and let go of me. He leaned back and rested on his large desk. His arms folded. The loss of his hands on me could be felt down to my core and I was surprised that I didn't fall to the floor. I had to talk to my legs later. They were doing a good job of supporting me, despite being turned to mush. My heroes.

Crap! Now I'm talking to body parts.

"Real, you say." He looked at me and I knew I still looked like I was in a lust induced haze, my eyes were probably the incarnation of Do-Me eyes. "People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define 'reality'. But what does it mean to be 'correct and 'true'? Merely vague concepts...'reality' may be a mirage, Miss Haruno. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?"

Huh? What the hell was he trying to tell me? He smiled again when he saw my confusion.

"Real is what you make of it, Sakura." Hearing him say my name came as a shock to me. I guess him shoving his tongue in me meant we were now on a first name basis. Good to know. "I refuse to be controlled by my most basic of needs and emotions. I want to live in a reality where I don't come off as unprofessional because I keep thinking about making love to my assistant. Do you know how many different ways and on how many different surfaces I can have you in this very office? Twenty one. I've counted. That's not a normal thing to know, Miss Haruno, or to think of. That's not the kind of man I am. I meant what I said. Nothing good ever comes out of mixing pleasure with business."

A memory of the time he told me those words came back to mind. It was after Kakashi had just left the office and Itachi was scolding me for acting like a horny teen.

Wait? Twenty one ways? How? I could count like 5. Tops. Oh my inexperienced sex life. Curse you. I shook my head to clear it and seem more in control.

"Then you're a coward."

"Excuse me?" he looked shocked.

"You heard me. You're a coward." I said it again. "So, because you can't keep it in your pants I have to suffer and lose my job? That sounds like a lawsuit waiting to happen. It would make a great news headline as well. I can see it already, 'successful horndog lawyer gets disbarred for firing assistant he wanted to screw.'"

He laughed out, "Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm not. I'm simply saying the facts. You know better than I do, you went to law school. You can't fire someone because you want to do the nasty with them."

Another laugh escaped him, "The nasty?" he was enjoying this, "what are you? 12?"

I ignored him. Now wasn't a time to be getting a lesson on all the adult ways I could have phrased, 'having sex'. The smug bastard was planning on firing me because he found me attractive. Oh god. Itachi found me attractive! What? It finally hit me. I felt the air thin out.

"I have three simple rules that I go by. They make me. One, I never let my little brother down. Ever. I'd sacrifice all that I have and all that I'm for that foolish little pipsqueak." The way he said it made me believe him. His little brother must be something if that was how strongly Itachi could express himself. "Two, I never shit where I eat. I'm not a damn animal. And three, listen carefully because this one concerns you. I never, ever fuck where I work."

"Then control yourself. You just said you're not an animal. Prove it." I couldn't believe I still had the power to say stuff like that. Somehow challenging him and saying the first thing that pops in my mind was how I found myself interacting with him.

"You underestimate just how much I want you."

My kitty-cat took a dive into an ocean.

"I-I have to go." I told him, "And you can't fire me. Your reason stinks and you know it." I turned and started walking away before he could say anything. I walked out of that office and made my way to the elevator. As soon as I made it and it closed behind me, I sunk to the floor and started hyperventilating.

Holy shit snacks. Sweet mother of fucking fuckery of fucks and noodles!

Itachi kissed me. He admitted to wanting me. I'd actually liked the experience.

I suddenly felt an overwhelming guilt to a man I didn't even have a commitment with. Why did I feel like such a slut for letting Itachi kiss me? I didn't owe Kakashi anything. Least of all now. He obviously didn't think I was worth it. Otherwise he would have called me.

~xoxo~

"You lucky slut." Ino shouted at me once I'd narrated the occurrence. Obviously she found it great that two guys wanted me.

"Lucky? What the hell have you been smoking?" Luck is walking down the street and finding a suitcase full of money. Luck is finding out that you won an all expenses trip to the Bahamas for a competition you didn't even enter for. This wasn't luck. This was effed beyond belief.

"Just admit it, Saks. You're enjoying this. If you say otherwise, then you aren't just lying to me but to yourself as well."

Was I really enjoying the attention? Did I really like the fact that two hot men were showing an interest in me?

"I feel like a whore."

"Why because you let two guys kiss you in the span of two days?" she got up to go and refill our glasses with more juice. I would have opened up a bottle of wine and gotten myself high but I wanted to have my wits about me a lot longer. Alcohol would help mask the problem but it wasn't going to solve anything. "Give me a fucking break. It's the 21st century." Ino shouted from the kitchen. "I refuse to accept that it's okay for a man to dangle a chain of different women and be called a legend, but when a woman tries the same, she's suddenly labeled a slut. You aren't even dating these guys. You kissed them. Big fucking deal. You've been celibate forever and the one time you let loose, you want to feel guilt? Don't do that to yourself."

She walked back and sat down next to me, handed over my glass and looked at me. "Don't beat yourself up too much. You're a modern day woman. You're allowed to explore your options before you decide what you truly want."

"You make it seem so simple."

"That's because it is." She held my hand and squeezed it. What would I do without her? "Now, should we talk some more about how much of an ass Kakashi is or would you rather explain to me just how hot Itachi made you feel?" she snickered.

"That's not funny." I scowled. Kakashi was still a sensitive topic. He still hadn't called.

"I know. I'm just trying to lighten the mood. We're both desirable women and we're spending lover's day alone."

"Well at least you have a man that loves you." I told her. We weren't exactly in the same boat on this one. Sai loved her and they were a match made in heaven. What did I have? A boss who'd kissed me senseless and a silver-haired hottie who was playing hide and seek…with all the hiding and none of the seeking.

"Yeah, but he's not here now is he? Don't get me wrong. I would have liked to be with him but the meeting he's having today is very good for him. I wouldn't forgive myself if he missed out on such an important opportunity just so we can hang out." She explained. The thing I admired about their relationship was that they always expressed how they felt about each other every day. They didn't wait for one day in the year to prove their love. That was the kind of relationship I wanted. One where a man got me flowers on a Tuesday simply because he wanted to and not because it was some 'special' day when people dressed up and imitated tomatoes.

"You're so lucky." I pointed out.

"And you will have your time too. Just don't rush into making a decision."

"Yeah. I guess."

"Nothing for guessing. I know it will work out." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thank you."

"Pssh, don't be weird." She brushed it off, "Now are we going to see that erotic movie or not?" she beamed as she thought about the movie that was being released. Months ago, I'd been in her shoes and was looking forward to it. But in that moment, the last thing I wanted to do was watch a movie about a super attractive, billionaire with mommy issues who blindfolds and ties up women, right before he fucks their virginities and all sense away from them.

"Do we really have to?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood.

"Do we have to? Do we have to?" she screeched. "Do we have to breathe? Do we have to bath at least once a day? Do we have to drink liquids? Saks, get real."

I sighed as I finished my juice. "Fine. Here's to spending the evening in a dark cinema full of middle aged women with wet panties and throbbing clits." Gross.

"Don't forget the boners." She laughed, "Not from the women, but from the guys who will be brave enough to buy tickets." Double gross. I could practically smell the sexual frustration and need that would fill the cinema to the brink.

I shook my head. "Can't we just watch Avengers again?"

"No." she said flatly and got up.

~xoxo~

The Monday I went back for work, I felt like I was walking to the gallows. How awkward was it going to be facing Itachi again? Maybe I should have just quit. Maybe his plan of firing me wasn't so bad. The dreams I had about him would make a pornstar blush. Who knew how I would handle seeing him again. Now that I knew how he felt on my skin and just how good a kisser he was, I couldn't get the thought out of my mind.

I don't care how Ino made it sound. In my heart I still felt like I was cheating. Like I was a slut.

There was still no word from Kakashi.

None.

Zilch.

It was like he'd just vanished off the face of the earth. I'd stopped trying to reach him after my 10th try. I wanted to know what was up but I wasn't a psycho.

"Good morning." I said as soon as peeped through Itachi's office.

"Good morning." He said. He acted like he normally did.

There was no sound of a cricket in the room. That was good.

There was no awkwardness, well, except from me expecting him to rip off my clothes and bang me on the floor. I don't know why I was imagining the worst. I smiled to myself. Okay, fine. A part of me was disappointed that he was being his usual self. I kind of expected some sexual tension. Stares of longing. Unintentional intentional touches. Anything.

"Is there something else, Sakura." He looked up at me.

"Uh, no." I prepared to walk away. So much for him not being able to control himself. He looked pretty in control to me.

"Oh. Kakashi will be here after 10. I want you to be in the meeting again."

My heart stopped.

I couldn't believe I'd forgotten we were helping him with his secret club. I was going to see him again. The three of us were going to be in the same room. How was I going to handle that? I should have taken a shot before I got to work.

"Sakura?"

"Yes." I pretended to be okay.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I mean yes. I just remembered I didn't turn off the iron at my apartment." I lied.

He raised his brow in a quizzical manner. Yep. He didn't buy the lame ass lie.

I had to back away slowly. "Sakura?" he called again, "I trust you remember our discussion the last time Kakashi was here."

"Yes, I remember." Who would forget such a conversation?

"Good." he switched his attention to his laptop, "that would be all."

I finally left his office and returned to my desk. Kakashi was coming and I didn't know what I would say. Itachi had kissed and was acting like it hadn't even happened.

Men. I slumped on my seat and felt the walls close in on me. I wasn't ready for this.

My eyes widened and my heart raced. He'd called me Sakura the entire time I'd been talking to him.

~xoxo~

**Author's Note: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY you beautiful, awesome people. How was it for you? Did you get some roses and chocolates? I hear that's the norm. Well, that and lots of hot, wild sex. Eew, no. I'm not asking about your sex life. Don't get me wrong. I just mean that…ah fuck it. Ignore the last 6 sentences. Cool.**

Thanks a bunch for the follows, review, faves and voting in my poll. You rock. Follow, review and fave some more. What? I'm greedy. Lol. No, seriously. Reviews are like a fanfiction writer's oxygen. So I hear. (I just made that up)

I do hope this chapter was worth the wait. If you hated it, tell me so. If you liked it, tell me so. Basically I wanna hear from you. It helps me know if people are reading or if I'm just talking to myself. Not that talking to oneself is wrong and all but you know. Yeah. I just got weird again, didn't I?

*Cuckoo*

Now that this chapter is out of the way, hopefully now we can start knowing what the guys' stories are. I'm excited. I wanna share just how Itachi ends up with a gun in the end. Ooh. I hope I update soon.

So, yeah. Thank you for taking the time to read. I spent the day with the family and loved every second of it. NO. I didn't get a valentine's day present. You know, because I look like a giraffe and have the personality of a boiled potato and now I'm single. Yeah me!

Leave me a review.


End file.
